The Seventh Overlord: Resurgence
by King-Naberius
Summary: A long time ago, there was once a Baron, whose legacy left behind a Lineage of Powerful Rulers to rule for generations to come. Now thousands of years have passed, and the world has long since changed. The world has forgotten much of the Overlords and their power, but one day they shall be reminded of their power, and it shall start with the anointment of the Seventh.
1. Prologue

**Edited: 12/Sept/2018**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroinu or Overlord the game. They both belong to their respective owners

* * *

" _Evil always finds a way"_ _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, back before the great sundering, before the reincarnation of that dense-goddess, or even the formation of the Perverted Dogs, there was once an EVIL Baron, known...as the_ _ **Black Baron!**_

 _Known for having been quite the Evil bastard he had ruled...NO, dominated the Kingdom of Greenvale with an iron fist, as he was feared by his enemies and respected by his people._

 _He would destroy cities!_

 _Butcher his enemies!_

 _And eat them Raw!_

 _And then he died from constipation._

 _After his demise, his brother the Duke Gromgard, took over and tried to locked away anything connected to the Baron in an attempt to forget the family shame and managed to destabilize the entire Kingdom._

 _Walking pile of dung..._

 _Still even with his demise the Black Baron would lay the foundations for a lineage of rulers who would rise to rule a kingdom, and for one, the entire world._

 _All in the name of EVIL!_

 _This lineage would be known by all, as the Overlord lineage, and from this lineage great evil men of power would rise to rule the land._

 _And it was glorious!_

 _The Black Baron was only regarded as a predecessor to the lineage, but is regarded as a member of it nonetheless. It was by the hands of his nephew; Lord Gromgard that the Overlord Lineage was truly formed, with him as the_ _ **First Overlord.**_

 _The First Overlord not just manage to fix his father's idiocy but also caused the great war between the Elves and Dwarves making him take over their Kingdoms with ease!_

 _And he was only 16 by that time!_

 _And then...it all went horribly wrong._

 _After ruling over the Kingdom for several years, on the night he and his Mistresses decided to have a little fun, the Overlord had taken a quick shower before hand...and he slipped._

 _And so the First fell. He could have worked on his evilness, but he was competent...unlike his father..._

 _As time passed on of the First's sons took mantel and became the_ _ **Second Overlord**_ _. Unlike his father he was a relentless master with a heart as dark as the void and a soul as cold as Ice!_

 _He ruled from the Dark Tower and was regarded, to minion kind, as the most evil Overlord to have ever lived. He ruled with an iron fist, but unlike the First Overlord, through overly-tyrannical and oppressive means._

 _But by the workings of a wandering Wizard and his chosen band of 8 Heroes , the Second Overlord's reign came to an end but not before possessing the wizard thus surviving the conflict._

 _The Second Overlord, now in the form of the Wizard set about corrupting the remaining 7 Heroes, distorting their moralities and codes. However no longer being seen as the Second Overlord due to his death, and being stuck in a elderly body he hatched an elaborate plan to regain his power…_

 _And so the seat of the Overlord then fell upon the 8th Hero, who had survived the conflict against the Second and lost his memory._

 _Thinking that he was the Second Overlord and fueled with hatred and vengeance, the newly crowned_ _ **Third Overlord**_ _set about forming his own domain; taking vengeance upon his companions who abandoned him to die._

 _All while our Old master was waiting to take over the Third one's body..._

 _Finally we the forces of darkness would cause mayhem once again! We looted, pillaged and punched things in the face!_

 _Sure we got a little side tracked…_

 _We drank a lot of beer..._

 _Wore a lot of hats…_

 _But when we arrived the land would tremble at our coming…_

 _Oh I do love a good tremble..._

 _It wasn't long until the Second Overlord returned to claim his rightful place at the Dark Tower and try to take over the Third one's body, but after a fierce battle the Second was finally defeated._

 _The Third then ruled his domain for many years, marrying one of the Second's daughter; Rose who was pregnant with his son. And while he lacked the EVIL his two predecessors had, he was loved by his people, but also FEARED by them!_

 _All seemed to go well for our Lord…._

 _And then...it all went horribly wrong…._

 _As the Gates to the Infernal Abyss opened, the Third Overlord entered the Abyss , in a attempt to conquer the land of the dead and sinful! However after killing the Forgotten god he was Betrayed! By that damned Jester!_

 _Still not everything was bad considering that he would later ascend into godhood and rule over the Infernal Abyss._

 _We are so proud of him…_

 _After having to move out of the Tower due to an Elf causing a magical disaster and after years of searching we found the Master's son, in some frozen cesspool._

 _And so we turned him from Overlad_

 _To Overlord!_

 _The fourth one in fact!_

 _The_ _ **Fourth Overlord,**_ _was a quite relentless and evil like the Second but not as extreme sadly._

 _Still he had carved a path through the lands bringing destruction and Domination with him!_

 _He would go on to bring down the Glorious Empire and establish his own in its place as he conquered the entire world._

 _With the Second considered the Greatest Evil and the Third a God, the Fourth would be known for being the first one to truly rule over the world! A feat that no man or demon alive has ever accomplished to this day…._

 _And then...It all went horribly wrong ...again..._

 _After ruling for many years, the Fourth Overlord was finally slain by a Band of Do-gooders whose main goal was the eradication of all evil in the world._

 _...they even had a Unicorn with them…._

 _With the death of the Fourth, the Lineage would eventually crumble._

 _There was eventually a_ _ **Fifth Overlord**_ _named Inferna…_

 _But she only lasted for five seconds when Malady vaporized her with her magic out of jealousy._

 _This resulted in the other Nether ghouls bickering amongst each other._

 _Then Hakon, that idiot dwarf just had to pick up the Nether heart and throw it at Cryos._

 _And again Malady used her magic hitting the heart..._

 _And thus the Great Sundering happened._

 _And this is why you never trust Nether ghouls children..._

 _Caused by the Nether Ghouls and named by those who remember the old world divided the continent of Ostia into two; the North and the Far North now being places of desolation and bareness but the south remained clean of any of the effects of the sundering._

 _Millions died during this event._

 _And not directly by evil hands, sadly…_

 _And then there was the Sixth...well we don't talk about him…_

 _He's not even worth being put in_ _ **BOLD!**_

 _The Far North would become a place of ice and snow, and the North would become a dark place where nothing but badlands and swamps thrive. The worst part was the Lack of seals!_

 _I do miss fried baby seals..._

 _In time, the Far North, populated by those who survived would later become the home of fierce barbaric tribes. What they lacked in brain power, they made up with sheer brawn!_

 _In time due to residue of the magical plague and the sundering, the North would become the home of Monsters of various shapes and sizes, and these creatures would later invade the south, tormenting the kingdoms of the south for centuries._

 _But then things changed when a powerful Dark Elf Sorceress appeared one day and had subdued all the races of the North to her command, whilst simultaneously carving her own country; her fortress dubbed the_ _ **Black Fortress**_ _by her enemies, as her symbol of power._

 _In response, by the orders of the goddess reborn; a high elf named Celestine Lucross, the Kingdoms of the South created seven fortress cities across the border of the Northland to protect the kingdoms of the South. The Alliance known as the_ _ **Seven Shield Alliance**_ _was also formed, with it's capital situated at Ken._

 _It didn't take long for both sides to wage war against one another; a war which would last for years on end._

 _The South and North regions weren't the only changes that the world experienced._

 _In time, the Elven refuge known as Everlight would be reclaimed by the sea, and the elves that lived there either emigrated to the South or to the Island of Alfheim._

 _In time, a mysterious cult would suddenly appear in the kingdoms of the South. Known only as the_ _ **Cult of Silence,**_ _this cult would terrorise the Kingdoms of Order from the shadows for many years._

 _And many more have changed the world, whether it was small or big it impacted the world in some way._

 _It has been 600 years have passed since the fall of the Fourth Overlord, since the collapse of their lineage._

 _They may have left behind a lasting legacy._

 _But the World itself was quick to forget about them, replacing all of the glorious memories of our lord bringing death and destruction with cuddly creatures and pathetic heroes…_

 _Bah! Absolutely Revolting!_

 _In the end, we lost our master and our jobs. These days we only live in some ruined castles trying to come by…._

 _But what do we say ?_

" _ **Evil always finds a way"**_

 _ **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH *Cough Cough***_

 _Hmmmpf, darn dust!_

* * *

 **END**

 **Special thanks to quentin3655 for the newly done Prologue!**

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen present to you all, the new Prologue for The Seventh Overlord: Resurgence.**

 **A fresh new start of a story means a fresh new canvas to work with, well sorta to be exact. Firstly there will be stuff present in this story that you all would be very familiar with from the original Seventh Overlord, and stuff that you would not be familiar with before as they are new additions. So yeah I'll be working with stuff both new and old.**

 **Oc Characters that people have messaged me ages ago will be present in this story, just not to be shown off just yet.**

 **Also yes I heard of Kuroinu getting a sequel! Idk what to do about it though, I'll see what I can do to it when it's finally translated to English (Hopefully by then I have my own laptop so that I won't have to download it on my dad's Macbook...you get the picture)**

 **And I believe that is everything I have to say about stuff.**

 **Thank you all for reading! If you have any Questions feel free to ask me about it.**


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Review Answers**

 **mpower 045:** Yes and no. Yes it will still have crossovers, and no not that massive. It will have a selection of different crossovers.

 **Ice:** Yes. They will be making a return to this one.

 **Bloodwolf752:** The main events take place 1 year after Kuroinu 1. This Chapter takes place months before the final battle.

 **METALHELLSPAWN:** No, no Morathi or Malekith. I based the name from Naggaroth though.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroinu or Overlord the Game. They both belong to their respective owners

* * *

 _ **Volume 1**_

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **Chapter 1.1**_

* * *

 **II/944, Ansur (1)**

The Fortress City of Ansur, also known as the City of Mercenaries; known for being the biggest hub of recruitment for Mercenaries and Sell-swords all throughout the Seven Shield Alliance and the 7 Kingdoms of the South. Children born here were destined to mercenaries themselves, or just wind up as criminals in the end. The place is rifed with crime.

It is Maia's domain; with Maia being one of the members of the Seven Shield Alliance, and known by all as the "Queen of Mercenaries", not that she can be an actually Queen to all Mercenaries.

Ever since the war had started all those years ago, there had been a steady rise in Mercenaries wasn't long till these groups were recruited by the Alliance for their skill and experience. At first the Seven Alliance Armies were composed of Knights and Footmen. Soldiers of fortune were also incorporated into the ranks as well. But due to the steady attrition of able body soldiers throughout the conflict, the Alliance had no choice but to recruit these mercenaries in order to increase their numbers.

However, these groups were little more than ragtags who were uncoordinated and leaderless.

Amongst the many groups recruited into the service of the Alliance, two individual groups rose to stand out the most.

The Kuroinu and the Myrmidons

The Kuroinu was the most well known out of all the Mercenary bands in Ostia. This Organization; comprised of many lesser bands of Mercenaries all united to form a massive army, was founded and lead by a single man; Vault.

This man, Vault would go on to lead his organization against the Legion and as a result, he was recruited into the services of the Alliance, becoming an important asset in their victory against the Dark Elf Queen and her Legion of Monsters.

The other Mercenary band; the _**Myrmidons**_ were another that gained recognition during the war. A strong and capable fighting force, they are unlike any other known Mercenary bands or groups out there. For they are a group that doesn't fight for gold, but rather for the common good of all people, making them extremely popular with the people. Members of the Myrmidons share a good heart for the common folk.

It was founded by Nero Argyros; who along with many in the organization have gained quite a reputation with the common folks; whereas all other Mercenary groups, including the Kuroinu, you would need to pay a hefty price in order to hire their services, the Myrmidons, however, can be purchased at an affordable price; even a poor man would be to afford their services.

So how did a low end, but capable trained fighting force became to be?

Well to start, it was created 3 years ago after Nero was stripped of his soldier status by some fat, snobby, arrogant nobleman, because he didn't give the pig what he wanted, and when the pig threatened him he just knocked his teeth out.

Deciding to become a mercenary in order to make a living, Nero at first joined a ragtag group of sell sword, and just in time too, because a few days later he and the group that he was in, along with another, were hired to protect a small vine growing community, a few kilometers from Thorn and near the Black Mountains from marauding Orcs.

During the initial fighting that happened, which was proving to be difficult for the mercenaries, both Captains of both groups were killed in battle by an Orc. Taking command of the remnants of both forces, Nero was able to route the invading Orcs from the battlefield. With the battle concluded, and both groups in terrible conditions he decided to combine the remnants of both groups into one, which he named the Myrmidons.

From then on, they would fight many battles for many masters, including many rich nobles, much to the disdain of many within the Myrmidons, including Nero himself, and under many generals from the kingdoms of the South. They not only fought for those that would be able to pay for their services but for those who couldn't even afford, thus their rise to fame amongst the peasantry and common folk. Nero never became rich as did his group as a result, but amongst the people he and his group were highly admired, cheered and celebrated.

The Myrmidons also began incorporating other much smaller groups and expanding them into _**Regiments**_ , that a soldier can join should they desire or want to expand their role as a simple footman of the Myrmidons _ **.**_ Amongst the many created are _Ulfrik's Wolf Kin_ , The _Flying Gargoyles, Nuremberg Long Rifles,_ The _Brutes of the Hound_ and the _Crimson Sons._

Currently, as of right now this Mercenary Company is camping right outside of Ansur, as the current Barracks in Ansur isn't able to house all 5,000 men and women that make up the Company. So the only logical thing to do is to camp near the city, something that the Company was pretty much used to.

For their campsite they had chosen an area that was near a forest, with a small river that was just a few meters away from the camp, and next to a road that leads straight to Ansur.

* * *

 **The River, a few meters from the campsite**

"Bloody fuck Balthazar is dead when he gets back from the Marketplace"

"Well you shouldn't have touched his stuff Khairn, you know better than to touch someone's personal things"

"Shut it Ulfrik"

Two members of the Myrmidons were currently at the river; with one of them viewing himself on the river's surface and the other watching over his comrade.

The soldier who was viewing himself is known as Khairn; leader of the Myrmidon Regiment; _The Brutes of the Hound_. He is the tallest out of all of the members of the company: standing at a height of 6'1. He looked to be in his 20s and have short black hair and emerald coloured eyes, but unfortunately, since he had touched one of Balthazar's potions, his hair has turned white and his eyes amethyst. Unlike the rest of the Company who wore bronze coloured greek hoplite armour and a greco-roman styled helmet with a crimson coloured plume on it, members of the Brutes of the Hound were a completely different set of armour. Instead, they were black ebony style heavy armour. **(3)**

His comrade; Ulfrik Warfang, is a Barbarian from the Far North **(4)**. He stood at a height of 5'7, looks to be in his early 18s and has blonde wild hair and brown eyes. As a result of him coming from the Far North, where conditions are harsh and terrible, many including himself have developed both a somewhat immunity to the cold and a developed muscular body. He is a member of the Warfang tribe; one of the biggest Barbarian Tribes to roam the Far North, who has come down to the south along with a few other warriors of his tribe in search of fame and glory and spoils to bring back home. As a result, he had joined the Myrmidons and he and his gang of warriors became one of the Companies most recognised Regiments; _Ulfrik's Wolfkin_.

"Stop bitching about it" his comrade; Ulfrik told him "It's only going to make your white hair look permanent"

"Shut your trap Ulfrik!" Khairn aggressively answered back, wiping some dirt off of his greaves with a wet cloth "So how long does this transformation last for?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ulfrik shrugged "The bottle didn't have any numbers or stuff, besides was I supposed to know when the effects would subside?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

Ulfrik sighed, whilst shaking his head "Typical"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

Before Ulfrik could come up with a response, both warriors were alerted by the sound of a loud horn.

"Seems we're going to be moving out soon" Ulfrik muttered, loud enough for Khairn to hear.

"I wonder where shall we be off this time" Khairn wondered

"So do I" Ulfrik nodded "Might as well go and find out"

"Alright give me a second" Khairn told him "I just need to finish cleaning my helmet"

"Well hurry up then, or else we'll be left behind soon"

"Shut up, I'm cleaning as fast I can!"

"Well then work harder, Khairn" Ulfrik responded whilst rolling his eyes.

"So this is where you two have been too!" a voice declared

Both warriors turned around to face the owner of the voice as he emerged from behind some bushes. He was a man who looks to be nineteen years if age, with blonde hair and light green eyes. He wore the standard bronze armour of the Myrmidon foot soldier, however, the plume on his helmet was green instead of red in order to differentiate ranks; crimson stands for the basic average soldier, yellow represent First Sergeant or Lieutenant, blue represents Sergeant and green represents the rank of Centurion.

"Hey, Jericho" Ulfrik greeted the man. "Sorry about disappearing like that, Khairn had an accident"

"It wasn't an accident!" Khairn barked back "the damn wizard by the name of Balthazar did this to me!"

"What did you do to get something like this from Balthazar?" Jericho questioned Khairn with a raised eyebrow. Before Khairn could answer Jericho's question Ulfrik beat him to the punch.

"Khairn was touching Balthazar's stuff again" Ulfrik answered, much to the berserker's anger

"Khairn, you know better than to not touch Balthazar's things. He has them all under protection spells for crying out loud". Do you ever listen?"

"Unfortunately he doesn't, so trying to tell him that is like talking to a brick wall" Ulfrik answered

"I am not dense!"

"Sure you aren't" Jericho rolled his eyes. "Anyways, as you heard we're going to be moving out soon. So you better finish up there Khairn and head back quickly before we leave you behind or something"

"I know the drill," Khairn said, drying his helmet with a cloth "There, I'm done, happy?"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be angry about it" Jericho waved his hand at him.

"So where are we going, Jericho? Do you know?" Ulfrik asked him.

"I believe we are going to some town...I believe Judas is the name of it"

"Judas?" Khairn raised an eyebrow "Isn't that the name of that town that was once the greatest trading port in the world only to be destroyed exactly 390 years ago?"

"The same town yes" Jericho confirmed for him. "I heard from Nero that some nobleman wanted to earn fame by attempting to rebuild the town to its former glory, sadly they're under siege by a combine force of Orcs and Beastmen. It's up to us to save him"

"Humph, why do we have to save some nobleman's butt? Couldn't we just leave him to die for his arrogance?"

"Cause the damn Nobles and possibly the Church will be breathing down our necks if we don't accept it"

"Why would the Church be breathing down our necks?" Khairn questioned, "Does whoever we're rescuing have ties to the Church or something?"

"Pretty much from what I heard from Asger yeah"

"Shit, then they will be breathing down our necks then"

"Yeah well that's why we accepted the request," Ulfrik said "But at least we'll be rewarded well for saving this nobleman"

"Humph and the Alliance couldn't do it themselves, instead of asking us to do it for them. Swear, the Myrmidons and the Kuroinu are all nothing but maids here when you think about it" Commented Khairn.

 **Camp, a few minutes later….**

It didn't take long for the three men to return back to camp, and by the time they did, it was fully buzzing with activity; men and women working together to take down their tents while others were seen packing their belongings into the wagons. Some were busy polishing and sharpening their weapons, while others worked on other things such as making arrows or cleaning out bowls from breakfast. All in all, everyone was busy with something.

Jericho had to go and help both Asger and Kira with loading some things into a wagon, leaving both Khairn and Ulfrik to make their way towards the centre of the campsite. A Large tent, big enough to fit approximately two wagons inside greeted them. This is where battle plans and meetings are held, and is also the sleeping place for Nero Argyros; the Company's sole commander and founder. Greeted by both guards that stood outside the tent Khairn and Ulfrik entered inside, where they were both greeted by the sight of three other people gathered around a small table with a map of the area of the Seven Shield Alliance and the North laid out on the table.

"Oh Khairn, Ulfrik, about time you two showed up" The man on the left side of the table spoke up. He stood at a height of 6'0, with dark brown hair and blue eyes and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He wore the standard armour of the Myrmidons and had a long spear strapped to his back. This man is Byron; a Centurion ranked Myrmidon and one of Nero's close allies. He leads the Regiment; _Byron's Cataphractii;_ a regiment who were considered to be the most hardened out of all the regiments of the Myrmidons. The man stifled a laugh when he finally noticed Khairn's look "And good goddess above, what happened to you Khairn?"

"Sorry, we had to do some things" Ulfrik answered "and to answer your question, Khairn was looking through Balthazar's things again"

"Never learn do you Khairn?" the man on the right side of the table sighed. The man stood at a much shorter height of 5'8, was in his early twenties and has black hair and gold coloured eyes. Instead of the standard Myrmidon armour, he wore crimson red light armour with bright yellow streaks and a hood. The armour was decorated with many hieroglyphs. On his back was a staff. **(5)**

This man is Balthazar, the leader of the _Crimson Sons,_ the smallest of the regiments, but well known for their utilisation of many magics. He is also responsible for Khairn's changed look, although it was his fault that he was snooping through his stuff again.

Khairn growled in response. "Shut it, Balthazar!" He growled, "Now hurry up and change me back!"

"The effects will last for another hour, Khairn," Balthazar told him "Have a little bit of patience will you"

"No! Change me back right now!" Khairn retorted angrily. "I can't go into battle looking like this!"

"Well get used to it then" Balthazar responded "Besides-"

"It's actually not that bad on you" the third person, who was sitting instead of standing like the other two, finally spoke. He was the youngest of the people in the tent, looking to be at the age of eighteen, with black hair and brown eyes. If he were standing up from his seat would be standing at a height of 5'7. He wore the same armour bronze coloured armour as mainly everyone in the Myrmidons, however, his armour had black markings on it; indications of the many battles that he had fought, and these marks all but littered the top part of his armour and even on his helmet beside him.

This young man is Nero Argyros, leader and founder of the Myrmidons.

"Ah come on! Nero! You were meant to be on my side!" Khairn shouted, much to the amusement of Ulfrik and Balthazar.

"Right….anyways, I'm sure Jericho told you as to what's happening, so I'll keep this brief for both of yous," Nero told them. Khairn and Ulfrik paid extra attention to what Nero was going to say to them.

"As you both know our mission for today is the liberation of Judas and it's "Mayor", from a force of beastmen and orcs"

"Yes" Ulfrik nodded "That was what Jericho told us"

"Then you'll know that it is up to us to help lift this town from besiegement. The current occupants of the town; the nobleman and his retinue of 600 soldiers did a good job barricading the gaping holes in the wall-"

"Pfft, our Commander said gaping holes" Khairn snickered immaturely.

"Shut up Khairn" Byron groaned "No need for your immaturity at this time"

"As I was saying" Nero began once again "They did a good job securing the breaches in the walls as the report I received detailed, giving them more time for them to hold out. However, it would only be a matter of time till those defences fall, which is why we were entrusted to save them"

"Can't the Kuroinu do that for us?"

"Sorry, but they are busy pushing north," Nero told him, "Report from this morning said that they have managed to break through the defences at the Chilled River"

"Damn they are moving fast" Khairn muttered

"Yeah surprisingly enough" Ulfrik also added "I wonder how they do it"

"We can speculate later," Nero said, "Right now, we have a nobleman with a ten-inch spear up their arrogant ass that needs saving".

Everyone laughed at the joke made by Nero.

"So what's the battle plan, Commander?" Ulfrik asked him "How do we do this?"

"The enemy is focused on one thing, and that is breaking the defences of the town" Nero began explaining his battle plan "So focused that they'll leave their rear and backs exposed"

"And how would you know that they would leave their backs undefended?" Byron questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Because they're orcs" Nero explained "And as we all know, the only thing that an orc cares about is Sex"

"Humph, I heard stories that long ago they were once a warrior race" Ulfrik spoke

"If that's true, then to see a race like this reduced to nothing but their primal instincts; to fight only to satisfy them" Balthazar commented shaking his head "Pitying and sad if they had gods to worship imagine how they feel seeing their creations becoming nothing more than savage animals"

"The enemy is besieging mainly the front. There's a river to the enemy's right and an open field to their left, with a forested area behind them, possibly where their camp is. The attack will happen like this; Byron, you and your Cataphractii, along with our calvary contingent will be coming in from the left side, Khairn, Ulfrik and others will be coming in from the right behind them. Balthazar and Kira will be stationed on the left side with the pikemen, prevent any of them from escaping. If we do this right they'll have nowhere but to try and escape over the river-"

"And into the pikewall itself" Khairn grinned "This'll be nothing but a killbox"

"Indeed" Nero nodded "However what I am concern about is the numbers that we're facing. They weren't that discreet on giving the number of enemies that we're facing"

"Since when did they ever give a detailed job description for mercenaries" Byron chuckled

"Uhh, never" Khairn commented

"Since it's a combined force, and given the average number that features within each of their groups, I have concluded that we might be facing a force of possibly 8,000" Balthazar concluded

"I hear uncertainty within your voice" Ulfrik pointed out

"It's the unknown factors that I am uncertain of" Balthazar told him "Who knows what kind of monsters this force has other than their typical dumb-dumbs. Giants, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Trolls, who knows what they have included"

"I'd say it's a bit too late for a scouting party?"

"We are pressed against time Khairn" Nero answered "So we have no time for a scouting party to evaluate their numbers and strength"

"I understand" Khairn nodded "So, when shall we be moving then, Commander?"

"This meeting is dissolved. Nothing else is left said. As for your question, you have five Khairn, Ulfrik"

"Yes sir" Both warriors nodded before turning around and left the camp.

"I'll have to go," Byron told to both Nero and Balthazar "I need to help my men with some things"

"Alright then" Nero nodded as Byron also left his tent, leaving both Nero and Balthazar alone inside.

"...What about the other two regiments? The _Break Swords_ and the _Nuremberg Long Rifles?_ They're both still stationed in Feoh"

"They have their orders. They can't move from Feoh until the incoming horde has been defeated, and if your thinking of the _Red Guard_ then your out of luck, cause they're busy protecting Celestine right now as she makes her negotiations in the Kingdom of Makuria" Nero reminded his friend and second in command.

"Doesn't she have her own guards though?" Balthazar questioned

"Yes but then again, we get paid extra gold for providing protection to important figures you know"

"True" Balthazar nodded. He decided to change topics to something recently this morning. "Didn't sleep well, Nero?"

"And what makes you say that?" Nero asked him

"You looked like shit when Kira got you that bowl of beef stew this morning" Balthazar answered "And don't try to hide it, Nero, I come from a family of Physicians who can tell people's emotions with the greatest of ease"

Nero groaned as his attempts at hiding his problem failed. "Alright you got me, I was having a bad night"

"The same old nightmares again?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it either"

"I see" Balthazar sighed "Sorry for asking then"

"It's alright," said Nero. "So how long do you think that we'll get there?"

"Give or take possibly 2 days"

"Then let's not keep them waiting shall we?"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 **Next day….**

A long time ago in a time before the Legion came down from the North to terrorise the known south, Judas was once Located next to the now named Chilled River; named so due to its chilling cold waters. The town was located on the opposite side of the River, facing towards the barrem North, and the town was considered as the "gateway to the North and South".

The town was once the centre of trade in the North; Anchovies, Tobacco, Sorghum and Weapons were sailed in from Argolis. Gold, Minerals, Diamonds, Cotton, and Slaves came from the Slave Cities. Pineapples, Chocolate, Cinnamon, Tomatoes and Tea from the Massari Archipelago. Silk, Porcelain, Exotic Fruits and Jewelry all came from the Far East. Furs, Wool, Whalebone and Tin brought by Barbarian traders of the Far North, and many more profitable goods were brought from all across Ostia to be traded. The town of Judas became nothing more than peaceful and prosperous and in time, this rich small city-state would earn the attention of many who but craved the richests of Judas and these same many would dare to try and take them for themselves but would have to face the wrath of Judas's allies; Argolis or the Slave Cities.

However their peaceful, prosperous splendour would eventually end in the year II/305, as eventually, the Legion made itself known to the World of Ostia, and how so do they do it? Unintentionally and unknowingly destroying the greatest trading port in all of Ostia. The wealth accumulated from the looting was said to be so great that it took 3 days and nights to empty the grand vaults of Judas. Now Judas is nothing more than a ruined, desolated town; the vegetation taking years to grow back.

Eventually years later a Nobleman by the name of Charles Chatsworth would attempt to rebuild the town despite the ongoing war and the warning of his father, in an attempt to claim fame over the fact that he had rebuilt a once great town. Now thanks to his arrogance he and his 400 soldiers are trapped within the town, protected by the remnants of the town's walls; with some parts reinforced and repaired.

They had managed to hold off the Monster attacks fairly well, thanks to the large barricades that they placed at the walls, but it would only be a matter of time till the orcs would eventually break through.

If help doesn't arrive soon then this expedition would be all but a waste; their corpses would litter these grounds and this once glorious town would be nothing more than rubble once more.

That single thought had filled the minds of every single soldier, and it was because of this single thought, not the thought of fame and fortune and the complete satisfaction for a greedy nobleman, that kept them fighting, merely to survive.

But alas they delay the inevitable. As stated, it would be only a matter of time till death, whilst to the few the Silent God, to come to claim their souls.

But their time has not come

* * *

 **Judas**

"Watch out!"

A soldier from atop the wall screamed out. His warning to his comrades came too late, and he suffered for it with his death; a flaming ball of rock tearing him in half. Another of these flaming balls followed suit after, only this time it collided with the already weakened and battered wall. It instantly collapsed, leaving nothing but piled rubble and dust in its place. Those who were near the collapsed wall felt their hearts throbbed in fear and dread as the wall finished collapsing.

The sudden cries of a hundred orcs and beastmen snapped them out of their stupor and they quickly spurred into action. Several sergeants stationed at the wall and nearby began barking orders to their men as they quickly reorganised the defences. Archers stationed on the uncollapsed part of the walls focused their attention on the incoming wave of monsters, unleashing volleys of arrows that found their mark while troops on the ground quickly rushed to the breach and hastefully got into a shield wall formation. The first few orcs that scaled over the pile of rubble were quick to descend upon the formed shieldwall, as they were soon followed by many more Orcs and some beastmen amongst them.

The wall of shields held firm against the attackers, but was slowly being pushed back; an Orc collided with a soldier's shield, causing itself and the soldier to both collapse onto the ground. While another Orc nearby gripped the shield of another soldier with one hand as that soldier struggled to free his shield, his spear unable to stab Orc flesh with the angle that he is in.

The defenders were slowly being pushed back, even with the aid of the Archers on the walls, they could not seem to hold fast against the waves of orcs and beasts.

"Sir we can't hold them much longer!" A foot soldier shouted to his captain. The captain gritted his teeth. His soldier was right, any longer and the wall will break.

"Sir! They're almost through!" Another soldier stationed near the gate shouted. He and his comrades raised their shields as they prepared themselves for what's to greet them on the other side of the gate.

"Tell everyone to fall back! Tell everyone to retreat to the plaza! Get the archers off the walls first, we'll hold them off here for as long as we can!"

"Fall back! Fall back! Archers off the walls now!"

Just as the order was given the loud sounds of horns could be heard, catching the attention of most combatants, including the captain and the soldier with him.

"Reinforcements!" Someone shouted from the walls, his voice filled with hope and happiness. "Reinforcements have arrived!"

The response was instant. The soldiers cheered and cried out at the news. Morale was restored and any lingering thoughts of death were flushed out from the minds of many. They were going to live to see their families and friends again.

"Push forward men!" The captain was quick to change his orders "Push them out! Let them have a taste of our reinforcements!"

With renewed vigour and strength the soldiers of the Seven Shield Alliance fought even harder.

* * *

 **Left flank, the enemy side**

Declaring their arrival and appearance with the sound of horns, the Myrmidons caught the enemy flat footed in the midst of their assault. Those who were outside and near the walls turned to see armoured horses charging down the hill on their left; their battle cries alerting the smart ones to the fact that they were being flanked. Those same smarts one were quick to either squeal or shout out orders to their fellow orcs.

"Charge!" Byron, atop of his horse; clad in heavy mailed armour, lead the charge against the exposed flank of the enemy. Following behind him were the rest of his regiment, whose horses were also clad in heavy mailed armour.

The charging Cataphracts formed into a v-shape formation; with Byron at the front of the spearhead, and as it was about to collide with the frantically panicking orcs, who quickly tried to make a strong defensive line, they lowered their sarissas down, and the charging mass of metal and hooves either trampled or impaled any orc or beastman, mainly it's both.

The thundering masses of metal trampled forward, showing no mercy to the enemy even as they dropped their weapons the riders of the Myrmidons did not cease to kill them in some form of way from their steeds.

Many Orcs and Beastmen retreated back to the rear, but a vicious surprised awaited those who ran back to Camp.

* * *

 **Rear, the enemy side**

Khairn lunged into a routing Orc knocking the monster onto its front. He buried his axe into the back of the orc's head killing it. He pulled it out from the orc's head and swung it horizontally, impaling it into the chest of a monster with a lion head and sending it into the ground. A fierce cry alerted him to the presence of a beastmen with the head of a capricorn charging towards him. Abandoning his still-lodged weapon, he engaged the capricorn-head monster with his fists; swatting the axe in its hand before the monster could ever use it, and then with his other hand he grabbed it's throat. Khairn squeezed hard and was rewarded with the sound of its neck breaking.

Khairn threw the now dead monster away before turning back to his weapon. Just as he was going to pull out his axe from the dead monster he was suddenly tackled down by a Satyr that managed to sneak up behind him. The satyr attempted to take his life by stabbing him in the chest with its broken sword, however, Khairn was quick to grab the arms of the satyr before the sword could plunge into his chest. He was able to overpower the creature and turned the broken blade against its owner, stabbing it into its neck before shoving the dying body off him.

Khairn was helped to his feet by Ulfrik who offered him a hand up.

"You ok?" Ulfrik asked him.

"Yeah, some fucker nearly killed me, thats all" Khairn answered.

"Well maybe if you didn't get berserk happy all of a sudden"

"I did not"

"Are we having a lover's quarrel here or what?" Asger, another member of the Brutes of the Hound asked "Cause we're in the middle of fighting here if you didn't notice"

"We are not!" Both warriors shouted in anger, much to the amusement of Asger and a few other who managed to hear.

"Well stop bickering then! Or else Nero and Balthazar will be in the lead" Asger pointed out, pointing over to their leader Nero who was slaughtering Orcs and Beastmen left and right with his greatsword, while Balthazar was with him, blasting a group of Orcs with a lightning spell from his fingertips.

"I bet you right now he's in the lead because of that spell" Khairn muttered. Ulfrik murmured out an agreed as they both went back to fighting.

Nero ducked under a sword swing from a Pig orc before running his sword through its chest. He pulled his weapon out and blocked an axe swing from another orc. He smashed his sword's guard into the Orc's face, stunning it a bit before swinging it horizontally, slitting its throat. Glancing left to see that one of his soldiers was about to be killed by a Centaur, he raised his sword up and threw it at the half-man, half-horse creature, his sword going through its side and knocking it down onto the ground.

Now weaponless, Nero turned around to see some Orcs charging towards him, only to be set ablaze by a stream of flames emitted from Balthazar's mouth. They squealed and screamed as the flames burnt their skin and fat.

Nero nodded thanks to Balthazar who nodded back brfore resuming providing support to the other troops. He fired a bolt of lightning from his staff at an Ogre, the attack brutally piercing the fat monster's stomach. Yanking the sword out from the monster's chest, he spotted a Centaur charging towards him, the monster's own greatsword raised up high. Nero stood his ground, waiting for the enemy to come close and just as it was about to swing his sword down Alaster bent down and swung hard, sliced at its front legs, sending the centaur crashing to the ground. The centaur struggled to get up, only able to move it's back legs only to be killed by a Myrmidon with a spear in hand.

"Harold, where's your shield?" Nero addressed him

"Crushed under a minotaur's weight sir. Damn thing nearly crushed my arm off"

"Stay behind, I don't want to risk you getting killed"

"Yes sir, but I'll be fine sir" Harold nodded as he began making his way to the back lines, and possibly try and find a suitable shield to use.

"The remaining forces within the city are sallying forward" Balthazar announced to Nero "and they are in the thick of the fighting"

"Khairn! Ulfrik!" Nero shouted to both warriors "Reinforce the Alliance troops before they get overrunned!"

"Yes, Sir!" Both captains shouted.

"Come on!" Khairn shouted to the warriors of his regiment as some followed Khairn, while some had to stay behind due to them being preoccupied with their opponents. Ulfrik did the exact same with his soldiers and they also followed him.

"It seems that they have found our pike wall" Balthazar also added. Nero turns to where Balthazar was looking and was greeted with the sight of a wall of pikes stopping the retreating enemy in their tracks; many of them ending up impaling themselves as they crowded themselves near the river's edge.

"It seems so" Nero commented. "Have Kira and Jericho begin moving the wall forward. We will box them in from the other side, while Byron runs down any other escaping orcs and beastmen"

"Yes sir" Balthazar nodded and began relaying his orders using a telepathic spell.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

The battle was over, no Orc or Beastmen were left alive, only their corpses which littered the battlefield were the only thing that was left. The battle was fierce yet quick and fast to the Myrmidons, possibly due to the fact that they had fought through enough battles to be really experienced. There weren't that many casualties on the Myrmidons side; only counting 15 deaths and many wounded, however, the highest casualties came from the Alliance Soldiers; due to the aggressive attacks of the Minotaurs and that one single Manticore that stayed hidden until near the end of the battle. Those deaths would have been avoided if the Nuremberg Long Rifle Regiment were with them, but as stated they are reinforcing the garrison at Keoh.

After the battle Nero had a group of his men pile the enemy dead to be burned, while he had another collect their own dead to be given a respectful burial. Inside the city, groups of Myrmidons were doing various forms of work; from unloading things from their wagons to repairing the damage done to the walls and barricades, and reinforcing them with a little help of magic. While others were treating the injuries of the wounded in an abandoned building that they had turned into a medical facility.

"How many of the Alliance soldiers are left?" Nero asked Balthazar. Both were walking together towards the Town centre where the Nobleman and his retinue of personal guards were.

"Not that many left I'm afraid" Balthazar shook his head sadly. "That Minotaur Bus got many of them. I'm afraid that there are less than 80 men left from the 600 men that were stationed here"

"Fuck" Nero cursed, an angry scowl on his face

"It's not your fault, Nero," Balthazar told him "No one didn't expect those Minotaurs to suddenly turn tail and charge the lines, and that Manticore was hidden using magic. The moment we killed the Shaman was it revealed to us"

"Yeah" Nero nodded "But these deaths would have been avoided"

"Like I said, it's not your fault," Balthazar told him once more. "No one would have expected that"

Balthazar and Nero soon arrived at the town centre where Charles Chatsworth; the noble who had caused this entire ordeal, and his retinue bodyguards were waiting for them.

Charles wasn't someone known for having the best of appearances, and Nero couldn't help but shiver at the thought of a certain fat pig from Ur. Michelle was his name. The Nobleman reminded him so much of that pig in terms of appearance, he might as well call him his brother or something. Seriously, Nobles are just Sloths, and he is just the sole representation of it, and possibly could represent 50% of them.

"Charles Chatsworth, am I right?" Nero addressed the Fat noble.

"Are you the ones who I have requested aid?" Charles replied. Beside him, Balthazar rolled his eyes. He had to just ignore their leader, didn't he?

"Yes, now are you Charles Chatsworth?" Nero reinstated the question

"Yes I am, didn't know it was me?" Charles responded, sounding offended for not being recognised. This caused both men to roll their eyes in response.

"Are we meant to know who you are?" Nero couldn't help but blurt out.

"Why yes, you see I am going-"

"Don't care, don't give a damn, not now, not ever". Balthazar snorted in amusement.

"Ho-how dare you talk over me peasant!" Charles sneered. "Do you have any respect for-"

"A Pig? Never knew we're now considering livestock as people now" Nero said in mock surprise. He turned to Balthazar. "Balthazar, how come you didn't tell me of this?"

"Well if I did, then you would have me reconsider the company's meals" Balthazar responded.

"Hmmm, I would say your right on that yeah"

Few of the guards who were listening couldn't help but snicker, one of them nearly burst out laughing. Charles, however, didn't found this quite funny at all.

"How dare you! When I return to Ken-!"

"Simple threats do not have influence over my or my Company" Nero replied back. "Unless your the Goddess herself or one of the Princesses then you can't do anything, but then again I see everyone as one and the same regardless of status, the sole reason as to why I don't get along with most people"

"Yeah, like the time when you nearly had us all piked just for insulting the Argolian King's son" Balthazar commented in amusement.

"I did not!" Nero childishly denied

"Yeah, sure"

"Anyways" Nero decided to change subjects. "The fat pig is safe, tell the men that we're camping here tonight. Have the walls reinforced and guarded just in case. We'll march to Ken the next morning to claim our prize"

"Sir yes sir" Balthazar nodded. By this time they were both heading back to the others, ignoring the angry cries of a certain fat pig behind them.

* * *

 **END**

 **1\. II/944 =** Second Age/Year 944

I based the Myrmidons on the Alcatani Fellowship from Warhammer Fantasy. I am a fan of the Dog of War Company for what they are. The Regiments I took inspiration from both the Regiments of Renown and Warhammer lore as a whole.

 **Ulfric's Wolf Kin -** Brutes of the Hound + Wolfkin from Middenheim.

 **Flying Gargoyles -** Birdmen of Catrazza

 **Nuremberg Long Rifles -** Nuln's Ironsides

 **Brutes of the Hound -** Red Reavers + Norsca

 **Crimson Sons -** Thousand Sons Warband

 **Break Swords -** Carroburg Greatswords

 **3\. Ebony Style Heavy Armour =** It's from Elder Scrolls Online; . /Ebony+Style

 **4\. Far North -** Is similar and inspired by Freljord and Norsca

 **5.** **Burning Spellweave Armor =** Also from Elderscrolls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, as you have read, I have changed the Myrmidons to be a Mercenary Company, well they once** _ **were**_ **a Mercenary Company you can probably tell how they're going to be now after this, and can expect what's coming next chapter.**

 **Yeah, a lot of things have inspired from somewhere; from the Warhammer Fantasy Regiments to Judas being the equivalent of Dale from The Hobbit. I have read too much Warhammer lore and a whole load of other fantasy lore, and have also watched some Game of Thrones stuff, so expect to see a lot of references, especially in the next chapter.**

 **Part 1 is just the appetizer. Part 2 is the main course that'll get things really going.**

 **If you have any questions, please use PM, if not then have a nice day! And see you all in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Beta: quentin3655**

* * *

 **METAL HELLSPAWN:** Yeah no Wulfrik the Wanderer or Throgg, sorry.

 **SPARTAN-626:** Glad that you enjoyed this chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroinu nor Overlord the Game or any Characters from animes or shows that were also added here. Only my Oc Characters, especially Nero.

* * *

" _ **Evil finds a way, it always will, it was only a matter of time, and here at this moment, it has finally found a way"**_

 _ **~?**_

* * *

 _ **Volume. 1**_

 _ **Arc 1**_

 _ **Chapter 1.2**_

* * *

 **Judas, Walls**

"How go the repairs?" Jericho shouts up at the people on the walls.

"It's going well sir!" one of the soldiers replied back "We're just finishing clearing the top segment of the wall so that we can cement together the new blocks on it"

"And how long will that take?"

"Roughly I'd say before nighttime sir"

"Alright" Jericho nodded. "Just get it done before Dinner tonight"

"Yes sir"

"Dexter" Jericho addressed one of the foot soldiers near him. "Send up some more men up there when you're ready"

"Sir yes sir" Dexter saluted before resuming back in finishing his duties.

"So how goes it?" Balthazar asked Jericho.

"The walls took some pretty hard hits, but nonetheless most of the walls seem quite untouched"

"So it seems" Balthazar nodded. "I heard from one of the survivors that the attackers were only concentrating on one part of the walls, and that is the one that fell"

"And the gate too"

"Yes, the gates too, but still it doesn't even make sense strategically."

"Yeah, why would the enemy spend three days besieging the front walls, only to just destroy a single segment of the wall on the fourth day? Starving them I would understand, but they ain't going to starve the defenders anytime soon"

"True. Doesn't make sense in the slightest. Why go through all that trouble?"

"I wish I knew my friend." Jericho shook his head. "But then again, trying to understand some feral animal is like trying to understand how a retard works"

"Hmmm, true"

"Sir!" the same soldier that Jericho spoke to a few minutes ago shouted. "Troops spotted in the horizon!"

Anyone within earshot of the soldier's cry stopped what they were doing. Both Balthazar and Jericho made their way up to the walls.

"Definitely troops alright" Jericho spoke, having already spotted a small column of troops in the distance. Balthazar swiped his hand in front of him, as a turquoise coloured magic circle appeared in front of him. The symbol within the circle; which looked to be a hieroglyph.

"Question is, who are they?" Jericho finished his little talk. "Friend or foe?"

The emblem had by now already finished spinning and disappeared from within the circle, and in its place a clear close-up view of those that approach them. Balthazar's eyes widen at what he saw.

"The Black Dogs?" Balthazar answered.

This caused Jericho to snap his head back to face him.

Balthazar swore that heard a bone snap...

"The Black Dogs!?" Jericho gasped. "The bloody hell are they doing here!?"

"Well, that's what I want to know myself. I thought they were near Nargaroth?"

"Nargaroth? Never heard of that place"

"It's a Dark Elf city, but talking about it is not important here, it's what they are doing here is the question"

"They? I'm looking at a force of about 3,000 men here instead of the 8,000. Do you think something might have happened to the rest?"

"Possibly". Balthazar shrugged. "But who knows."

"Dexter! Get that gate open!"

"Yes sir!"

His orders were soon relayed to the other troops at the gate. The Damaged gate was carefully being pulled open. Whilst this was happening, Jericho spotted something or to be more precise **someone** ahead of the column of Black Dogs.

"Well well, look who it is" Jericho pointed to a visible figure at the head of the column. "The King of the Dogs himself"

Balthazar was quick to recognise the man. "Volt? Well truly this is an unexpected surprise"

"Wonder why he's here?"

"That's what we're about to find out"

Both the warlock and captain descended down from the wall back to ground level.

The Black Dogs

They were another well known mercenary company so it was no surprise that everyone knew about them. Either by word or reputation; the black howling dog imprinted upon their banners represents the entirety of the organization hence their name.

Their reputation as a whole precedes that of the Myrmidons themselves; unlike the Myrmidons whose entire purpose is to lend their services to the people, the main purpose of the Black Dogs was this war, thus their only servitude is to the Seven Shield Alliance. Under the Seven Shields they have fought in many battles, sieges, and ambushes and emerged victorious.

Which leads to the current question that was in everyone's minds; what are they doing here?

Reports stated that they are near the Dark Elf city of Nargaroth, which in Nero's mind, along a few others, was a suicidal and foolish thing to do.

Dark elf cities aren't built like your typical city layout, and this varies depending on the terrain, however there was one thing in common about Dark Elf cities or fortresses in general no matter what terrain they are built on, that they all feature.

They were built to be like mazes causing armies to get easily ambushed.

Did they lose?

Did they fail in their task to take the city?

Is that why they are here?

If they did then these are the remaining men left?

Is Volt perhaps here to ask for aid?

Nero made his way to the town plaza with Kira beside him, and he saw fit to have them all answered.

"Hmmm? Did you say something, Kira?" Nero asked the woman beside him.

Kira was another one of Nero's closest friends, and one of the few who was there when Nero founded the Myrmidons. She wiped the sweat from her long black hair that reached to her waist.

"No….well I-doesn't matter, anyways, what do you think is the reason as to why the Black Dogs are here," Kira asked him. "Especially if Volt is with them?"

Nero contemplated on his response to her question, and after carefully wording it out in his mind he answered her question.

"Well an obvious one would be; 'What are you doing here and why?'"

"Yeah, that's the question that would be in everyone's minds right now". Nero nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps...he is here for our stash of Trollhammer torpedoes?" Kira theorised.

"Unlikely. Those were designed to take down Monsters, not for destroying walls"

"Maybe Nargaroth has Manticores. Perhaps that's why?"

"The Black Dogs have more than enough experience to be able to take down a Manticore, and I highly doubt that they would need them."

"Then why are they here then?"

"I believe there is only one way to find out, and that is by asking them."

Soon Nero and Kira both arrived at the plaza, where Volt and some of his men were already there waiting for them. Also waiting for Nero were Byron, Khairn, Balthazar, Jericho and others; mostly the veterans.

Compared to Nero, Volt was an entirely different person.

For starters, Volt was five inches taller than Nero himself, and possess light brown eyes and brown hair. He wore dark grey armour over a brown cloak and has a massive greatsword strapped on his back.

Nero approached the giant of a man.

"Well, well, why if it isn't the King of the Dogs himself" Nero sarcastically spoke.

Volt merely chuckled. "Same old Nero, always greeting people with that kind of tone. It's no wonder why you were nearly piked"

Nero shrugged "The king's son was an arrogant prick, he deserved it. So what brings someone like you here?"

Volt grinned. "To be apart of your feast of course!"

"...Is that why you're here? To join us at our own banquet?" Nero couldn't even believe what he was hearing. "And what about Nargaroth?"

"We've already taken it"

"S-seriously!?" It was Jericho who said this. "Is that the only reason why you came here!?"

"Not just to party alongside you's, we are also here to request for some Trollhammer Torpedoes for our next engagement"

"But, weren't you besieging Nargaroth? Why would you even-?"

"You took Nargaroth, didn't you?" Spoke Nero prompting Volt's grin to widen. "That explains why you're here with most of your forces"

"Of course we took the Dark elf city!" The man exclaimed proudly. "We took it without taking less than three hundred dead"

"But how did you get past the city layout?" Balthazar questioned this time.

"What do you know of Driders?"

"They're basically the Druchi that were transformed as a result of failing a test by their Spider Goddess or were cursed by her. They live in dark, subterranean areas like caves or cavern, mainly in areas that lead to the city"

"And if I'm guessing correctly" Nero spoke this time "After finding and clearing out a Drider nest you used it to get inside the city?"

Volt grinned "Precisely!"

"Huh, smart"

"Nero" Byron spoke his name. "If I may…"

Nero got the indication and walked over to the cavalry commander. Kira, Khairn, Balthazar and Jericho also made their way to Byron and they then formed a circle.

"I'd say we should let them have them feast with us"

"Why though?" Khairn questioned. "Shouldn't they have thrown their own celebration at Nargaroth?"

"Don't know, but I'd guessing they want to spend time with us, given our history together"

"True" Balthazar nodded "We did work with them a few times before"

"And besides, their here not to just party with but to also strengthen the bond between our companies. Think about it"

"But that doesn't mean that they can march all the way down here to do so!" Khairn spoke, "It makes no sense at all-!"

"But" Nero interjected "Despite the fact that they took the effort to march here to feast with us, they're nothing more than guests here and given their three-day journey I'd say most are tired from the trek"

"Nero's right" Balthazar joined in. "They've come all this way, and as guests at a home, we must take care of them"

"...I don't know why but you saying that to them seems kinda wrong" Kira dryly commented

"And besides, it's been a while since we last have a proper feast" Nero added.

"Alright then, guess a feast will do" Jericho nodded, liking the idea. "So what you say Khairn? You in or what?"

"Humph, fine I'll go with it" Khairn muttered unhappily "But I still find it fishy"

Nero glanced over to Kira. "What about you Kira? You fine with this?"

Kira nodded. "If it's your decision, then yeah, I'm in"

"Just to let you know before we forget, what about the Trollhammers that he requested?" Byron reminded them.

"He can have them after the feast is over" Balthazar spoke. "But those Trollhammers will be the last ones we'll ever be giving away. Acquiring new ones is quite expensive"

With their conversation finished they all disengaged from the circle.

"Alright Volt we've decided" Nero spoke to him "We'll let you feast with us"

The grin on Volt's face widens even further. "Excellent!"

* * *

 **Later...**

It was nighttime and usually, the night air would be filled with silence and tranquillity. However, that is not the case for tonight. For tonight the air is filled with cheers and laughter. Black Dogs and Myrmidons sat side by side around campfires as though they were brothers; laughing, drinking, partying and chatting.

Meanwhile, a few opted not to celebrate and decided to remain on guard duty on the wall. Those stationed were some of the hardened veterans and the regiment captains themselves.

These included Khairn, Balthazar, Kira and Asger, who were all on the west side of the ruined settlement.

"You finally decided to join us here, Jericho?" Kira asked him as said person joined her on the walls.

"Yeah" Jericho nodded "It was getting quite rowdy down there. And also the fact that we've ran out of Gerona yellow wine"

"Your always hooked on that stuff" Asger commented, glancing at him "What's so special about that kind of wine anyways?"

"A low chance of getting drunk of course!" Jericho chuckled. "Gewona weally do make da best of wines!"

"That, or that your drunk yourself" Khairn commented dryly. "Your tolerance for alcohol is low as shit"

"Shut up, I do...have~!" was Jericho's response, swaying side to side a little bit.

Balthazar sighed at his friend's drunken behaviour. He took out a small sack from his pocket and pulled what appear to be leaves from it.

"Here" Balthazar said, handing Jericho the leaves. "Caedamas leaves. They'll negate the alcohol"

"Thwanks~!"

"So how would you rate this feast of ours?" Khairn asked the others

"I'd say maybe 7" Asger answered first. "There was no other food other than that roast pig over the fire"

"Did we seriously run out of good food or something?" Asked a surprised Khairn

"Yep. Damn Black Dogs couldn't keep their hands off Harold's cooking"

"I'm telling you, he sure does know how to make a good shepherd's pie" (2)

"Yeah, especially when we found out about it in Khazaria. So what about you Kira?" Khairn asked her. "What are your thoughts?"

"Hmmm, I'd say around 4" Kira answered next

"4?" Khairn raised an eyebrow "How come 4?"

"Food was good, but the Black Dog's were acting like asses."

"Acting like asses?"

"When I went for my break I passed by a few Black Dogs sitting around a fire. I didn't linger around much but their conversation centered around talking about the Princesses. Something along the lines of wanting to make them pay by fucking them or something"

"...You kidding me?"

"Yeah, what's worse is that this little group were also sexually harassing Octavia as she was passing by"

"Percival isn't going to be happy about this. Did you break their noses at least?"

"And get into a fight with them? I wouldn't mind, but Nero wouldn't be happy with the fact that I've started a fight with our guests"

"Yeah cause you like him..." Khairn muttered, barely able to suppress a grin on his face.

Instantly Kira's face lit up in embarrassment.

"N-n-No! I don't!" she tried denying it.

"Yeah you do" It was a no longer drunk Jericho said . "We all know that dirty little secret of yours"

"Y-you can't prove that!"

"Your lying..."

"I swear to the Goddess Jericho, If-!"

"-If I may have your attention" Balthazar interrupted "I've just received word from Percival, he's going to go join his regiment at the plaza. Anyone want to volunteer to be with Nero at the castle?"

"I'll go" Kira volunteered, earning amused grins from both Khairn and Jericho. "I….I'll keep an eye on him"

"Yeah... _Keep an eye on him,_ sure Kira."

"Khairn, shut up"

"That's enough you two" Balthazar told them. "Khairn, leave her alone, and Kira get going"

Kira pouted.

"Fine"

With that, she made her way down the walls and towards the castle.

"Why are you acting like you were never apart of this?" Khairn grumbled

"Khairn, shut up, Asger, get Mitch to change my bettings on Kira making the first move instead of Henrietta"

"...your really a scheming little fucker aren't you"

Balthazar could only chuckle.

"I know"

* * *

After a while, she finally reached the ruined castle; where Nero and Volt along some of his elite members of the Black Dogs were currently feasting.

Passing by both a giddy couple, she entered the castle through the gatehouse and into the inner ward or the courtyard.

There was nothing much apart from a demolished stable and some fellow Myrmidon troops sitting around a wooden table eating, drinking and chattering to their heart's content.

Passing by the feasting soldiers, Kira made her way towards the other side of the courtyard; where a wooden door was which leads towards the banquet hall.

She made her towards the door and entered inside. Inside, she was greeted with the usual site of Myrmidons and Black Dogs feasting together. Closing the door behind her she only took a few steps forward when a familiar voice suddenly caught her attention.

"Ah! Kira! Didn't expect you here!"

"Byron?" Kira exclaimed, raising an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Byron replied, walking up next to her before leaning his back against the door

"It was my go to be with Nero"

"Hmmm, I was sure that Percival told Balthazar that it was my go?"

"No, Balthazar never mentioned you"

"I see…"

"Perhaps Balthazar didn't hear Percival's last part? Maybe that's why?"

Byron shrugged. "Possibly, Balthazar's communication Magic is still rather new after all"

Kira nodded, satisfied with his answer. She leaned back, resting her back against the stone wall. Her eyes scanned the feasting crowd in front of her and it didn't take long till they found the person that she was looking for; his back turned to her as he sat together with the King of the Black Dogs as they both talked to each other.

"To be honest…I was expecting more of Khairn or Balthazar to be here" Byron suddenly spoke getting her attention.

"They're both supervising the guys at the walls," Kira told him "And Jericho, he's recovering from his drunken stupor"

Byron chuckled "Well Jericho does love his alcohol"

"And I'm surprised that he hasn't died with the amount of alcohol that he consumes"

"Same. He should be a walking dead man"

Kira smirked. "He may not hold his own, but he definitely can drink; drink so much that he puts a dwarf to shame"

"True" Byron nodded

"Can't wait to get back to Ansur tomorrow" Kira muttered "What I need right now is a warm cosy bath"

 _That is if you live to see the morning_

Kira's head snapped in Byron's direction. "Did you….say something?"

"Huh?"

"...nevermind..." Kira slowly turned her head away, unsure if she should even continue questioning.

"I would like to give a toast!" Kira's thoughts were disrupted by the booming voice of Volt as he stood near a fancy looking seat.

Volt raised his cup.

"To our friends the Myrmidons! And to their Leader; Nero Argyros!"

The crowd cheered as they raised their cups in response before drinking them.

"A toast" Kira heard Nero spoke up. "To our friends and trusted allies; the Black Dogs" He raised his cup and the Myrmidon soldiers cheered. They too did the same as everyone else.

By this time Kira noticed something peculiar and rather suspicious, and her gaze upwards to the quire only confirmed it.

The musicians have stopped playing, halfway through their song.

"I would like to thank you, Nero, for you and your company's hospitality tonight" Volt grinned.

"Hospitality surprisingly is also our speciality" Nero responded, making Kira divert her attention from the quire to look at Nero.

"We'd make sure to take care of our guests" Nero's eyes glanced over to a certain fat pig in the corner heading for the door. "Whoever...they might be"

Volt chuckled as he set down his cup on a nearby table before sitting down on the chair behind him.

"It's a shame really...that people like you would have to be withdrawn from here"

Nero raised an eyebrow.

*Cough! Cough!*

"Abyss-sake, are you ok Louis?"

"I'm fine Marty, the damn wine was strong."

This drew the attention of every Myrmidon in the room. However before they could do anything, others started to cough alongside Louis. Their wheezing became more violent as those that weren't affected rushed to help their brethren.

Marty snatched the cup from Louis's hand and wiped his finger around the rim and brought it up to his tongue. Instantly he spat out the taste before throwing the cup down.

"Poison! The wine is poisoned!"

His warning although loud and clear to hear, made those who have yet to drink instantly dispose of their cups, however, it was already too late to those who have drank it. They collapse onto the floor; eyes bleeding and skin turning pale.

"Oswald! Get Baltha-Ack!" Whatever Marty wanted to say ended in a bloody display as a Black Dog soldier suddenly slit the medic's throat with his dagger.

All of them with widen eyes could only stare and as Nero turned to demand Volt an explanation he suddenly felt pain in his left leg.

A bolt had pierced the flesh. Nero gripped the end of the bolt and with gritted teeth attempted to push out the projectile. (3)

Meanwhile, the death of Marty was the signal for the Black Dogs soldiers to spring the trap. Drawing their weapons they attacked the Myrmidon soldiers, who weren't affected by the poison.

"Nero!" Kira shouted. She attempted to rush to his side, but an arm wrapped around her

and a sword positioned near her neck.

"I wouldn't if I were you" To her shock, it was Byron who said this. "Unless you want to see your blood run"

Nero managed to push the bolt out and as he attempted to stand, a cry behind him alerted him to that of a Black Dog, dagger raised. Nero threw his empty cup at the man's face, stunning him. This gave Nero enough time to draw his own sword and drive it into the attacker's chest.

He pulled the blade out and quickly raised it on it's blunt side to block an axe swing. Kneeing the man in the groin with his right knee, as the man clutched the affected area, Nero sliced open his throat.

Nero gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt pain in his right leg, forcing him to his knees once more. He glanced up around him, and through the dimly lit hall he could see; close friends and dear brothers and sisters being butchered without mercy.

Veterans as they were

They didn't stand a fighting chance

Even the most experienced of fighters wouldn't stand a chance against a surprise attack such as this.

Another bolt pierced through his chest, making Nero stumble back. Another cry from the left warned him of another Black Dog and he instinctively swung his left arm out, knocking the Black Dog onto the floor. Raising his foot he slammed hard onto the man's neck, shattering it.

Nero blocked a horizontal sword swing with his own and countered by disarming the attacker before stabbing into the man's stomach. Spotting a dagger on the man's belt, he drew the weapon from its sheath and buried it into the man's neck, and twisted it before shoving the dead man onto the ground.

Multiple bolts soon found their marks on him, bringing him back on his knees.

Nero was then punched to the ground by a Black Dog. He attempted to stand up, but his attacker kicked him onto his back before planting his knee on his chest. The Black Dog then grabbed his throat and started to choke him.

In desperation, Nero reached up to the man's neck with his right hand and choked back. However a well-placed bolt into his elbow unfortunately made his hand go limp. With his right hand immobilised Nero could do nothing.

Just before the man could finish Nero off, he was suddenly skewered through the back by a spear. He was then shoved off of Nero by one of the Myrmidons; Oswald; a severely injured Oswald.

"*Cough*..Sorry If I was a bit slow…*Cough*...Captain" Oswald apologised to Nero. He was gripping his right side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry Sera...guess I'm not...coming back to Ken this fall"

With final words, he collapsed to the ground beside Nero.

Nero closed his eyes in sorrow, muttered an apology before reaching over to Oswald with his left hand and closed the young man's eyes. With this same hand he used it as support to try and get up.

By then the slaughter in the hall had ceased. It had all gone quiet. For there was no one left to kill.

Grunting in pain, Nero continued to push himself up to a kneeling position.

"Oh, so the King of the common folk lives!" Volt mockingly declares, earning snickers from his men. After a while of struggling to stand, Nero finally manages to stand up on his two feet.

"...why, why would you do this?"

"You wouldn't understand, Nero" It was Byron who answered him

"...you would betray me, Byron?"

"Sorry sir, but I choose to side with the winning team. They have plans and I and my men don't want to be apart of those that'll perish"

"...you're more likely to die when I get my hands on you"

"To be honest sir, you look more dead than I would ever be". Byron tightened his hold on Kira. "And if you make a move, I'll just slit her throat. How does that sound?"

"Nevermind me!" Kira shouted to Nero "Just kill him and get out! Warn the others!"

"That wouldn't be possibly at all, my dear" Charles spoke, having returned to the room. "If afraid that your friends are nothing more than dead, like those within this room"

"You lie! As if a bunch of dogs could-!"

"You used the feast as a means to distract them and have them drunk" Nero spoke, after having realised Volt's plan from the start. "To not only get close to us but to prevent any of us from putting up some form of resistance, and if I am correct, the 3,000 men that you've brought. You brought more didn't you?"

Volt roared out in laughter.

"Hahahahaha! As expected of you, Nero! To be able to figure an enemy's plan out just like that"

"Alas, it's a shame really Volt" Charles spoke. "That such talent is wasted on a mere peasant, knight wanna-be like him, especially one who would never agree with your plan"

"Plan? What plan?" Nero demanded. "What are planning, Volt? And what does it have to do with killing us!? When Celestine hears about this-"

" _Celestine Lucross_ " Volt put as much venom as he could into the goddess's name. "And what can the Goddess do against us!? Tell me this, we are all mercenaries aren't we?"

"Excluding the Slothy Pig, yes"

"And our purpose?"

"To fight in the wars of others, whoever can buy our services"

"And when this war is over, what do you think that'll leave us? Nothing! By the time this war ends we would be left on the streets, and no one would buy our services ever again!"

"But at least you're getting paid" Nero countered "And there is always the option of moving North or South. Argolis I hear need troops for their expedition North, and South you'll find plenty of opportunities to serve"

"But don't won't rise up any further than that?"

"Huh?"

"In a months time we will be assaulting the Black Fortress, and when we do capture it we will be putting its resources to our own uses; to forge our own path!"

Nero could see the fervor in his eyes. "And what are you going to forge?"

"An Empire!" Volt proudly declared. "But not just any Empire! A Sex Empire; Where any man could live as a King! Think about it. Those Princess Knights? And those other women? And that Goddess of theirs? They should be groveling at our feet! They should be doing what a man should be doing and not waving a sword acting like the hero that'll save the day! They'll clean, cook and be fucked whenever we tell them to!"

"That's just absurd and disgusting!" Kira shouted. "Who in their right minds would even follow such an ideal? Is this the shit that you signed up for Byron!"

"That's where you're wrong you dumb whore!" A man known as Hicks retorted. "We have plenty of allies ready to rise up should the time come!"

"Oh yeah!? Fucking who then!?"

"The Noble families" Nero spoke up in realisation. "Ones that are snobby and greedy that'll do anything to get what they want, or to just be alive basically, Criminal Families that lack any moral code or honour, other Mercenary groups, High ranking officials like Beasley….the Church"

"Hahahahahaha! You still continue to impress me with your deduction skills, Nero Argyros! Truly! If you were one of my own men I would have surely rewarded you a day with Celestine or with that dark elf bitch! Or even both!"

"And that's a difference between us; I'm not one of your men, and I would never join you! The Abyss be damned if I'm gonna let such a thing happen!"

Volt sighed. "A shame really, as smart as you are, you couldn't even make the smartest of decisions, and thus it'll cost you"

Volt motioned to Byron to let go of Kira. However as soon as he did, Kira was grabbed from behind by a Black Dog. She attempted to wrestle free from his hold whilst screaming

"N-no! Let go you bastard! Don't touch me!"

"Kira!" Nero yelled. He tried standing up but only ended up crashing back onto the floor.

"Let go!" She managed to wrestled one of her arms free, yet another Black Dog decided to grab her leg and lift it up, whilst another grabbed her other arm.

"Hou, she has the legs" A Black Dog drooled, his hands exploring her leg. "If she has the toes then we've hit the jackpot!"

"You're such a weirdo" His partner commented. His other hand managed to find its way under her armor and was molesting left breast "Instead of her tits you just go for her legs"

"N-no, don't touch me"

"You can say no" Kira shivered when she felt a hand touch her nether region. "But I bet this'll say yes"

"Don't touch me!"

With her free leg she kicked the Black Dog in front of her in the crotch, making him hunch over in pain. He was swiftly knocked out by a kick to the face. When another Black Dog tried to grab both of her legs, she did the same thing, except in the end she grabbed his head using both feet and twisted it.

Volt sighed heavily as he watch his men struggle with containing the Girl.

"A shame, she had such a nice ass"

He made a head notion to Byron, to which said person also sighed.

With a fierce cry, Kira managed to elbow one of her restrainers in the face before headbutting the other, freeing herself from their grasps. She hands quickly went for her sword-

 ***Slice!***

-But was too slow to draw it. She raised a hand to to her neck but found her vision slowly spinning before her head slipped off from her neck. The last thing she saw before her vision went dark was Nero saying something in her direction.

"KIRA!" Nero screamed in horror.

"This what happens to those who go against our plans" spoke Volt. "Although a demonstration like this should have been reverse, but this would be an only acception"

Nero gritted his teeth as he glared at Volt with pure rage. "I'm going to murder you-!"

"Shut up"

 ***Schink!***

Nero felt something cold going through his chest. He looked down and saw the bloodied end of a familiar blade.

His own sword.

Nero began to cough blood as the blade was slowly twisted.

"For the Empire" Nero heard Byron whisper to him before his sword was forcefully pulled from him and Nero collapsed.

"Well that was easy" Hicks commented with a smirk.

"Yeah! They actually believed that we were here to feast with them!" A Black Dog laughed.

"And cause of their foolishness, they're all dead now!" laughed another.

"Hey! The Fool is still alive!" True to his words, Nero was still breathing but barely.

"Let him bleed to death" Volt spoke "He poses no threat to us" He grinned "Now come on, we have a _party_ awaiting us at Nargaroth!"

Volt's men cheered, but as they started to head for the door the wall next to them exploded, sending smoke and rumble flying into the faces of some unfortunate Black Dogs.

"What the-!" A Black Dog exclaimed before he was suddenly vaporised by a lightning bolt.

"GUESS WHO YOU FILTHY TRAITORS!" Khairn yelled, whilst raising his axe.

"NO MERCY!" Jericho shouted; his shield and spear at the ready.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Balthazar ordered, firing off a fireball that incinerated a group of Black Dogs.

Chaos quickly ensued.

* * *

 **Corruption:** None. Still being a goody-goody two-shoes

* * *

 **End**

 **Byron's Cataphractii - Volscani Cataphracts**

 **Kitchen Nightmare Reference**

 **Don't know if this is true but an arrow to almost anywhere and you attempting to pull it out would only result in causing more damage to yourself. Depending on where the arrow is, the only logical thing is to push out the projectile.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This took longer than expected to write.**

 **Now that College has started for seventeen year old me, my hands will be nothing but busy. I would try to work on my Stories when I have the time but my full attention would be in College. Hope you understand that.**

 **Secondly I took down the Factions list to change a few things, but I'm not gonna be showing it again (For surprise purposes). That's for all of you to find out as the Chapters come.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chronos0305:** Yes, Gnarl is alive.

 **mpowers045:** Yes it will!

 **Rottknight:** She will come back, however, I'm not spoiling that fact.

 **Vist:** Thanks :)

 **GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Don't think there was.

 **The Storm Master 567:** Yes, Nero will become the new Overlord.

 **Guest:** How evil he is going to be is for you to find out as the story progresses. It's spoilers after all.

* * *

 _ **Arc I**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1.3**_

* * *

 _ **Earlier….**_

" _So what do you plan to do Jericho? You know, when the war ends?" Khairn asked him_

" _I….haven't thought much about it, to be honest," Jericho admitted. "But...I was thinking of maybe heading out to sea"_

" _You want to be a pirate?" Asger questioned, smirking._

" _No! Move country! I was thinking of moving to Ravenna. Heard that they're preparing for war against their neighbor"_

" _Ravenna and Alexandria are going at it again? Haven't they learned their lesson from their past conflicts?"_

" _Unfortunately, they haven't"_

" _What about you Asger? What do you want to do after the war?"_

" _I was planning on going to Massari. Was thinking of maybe spending the rest of my life there on the beaches"_

" _And what die there?" Khairn commented "That's quite sad"_

" _Shut it Khairn, as if you'd have a better option than I have"_

" _Well, I was going to settle in Rad. Gonna open up a bakery there"_

" _Pfft! Hahaha!" Jericho couldn't help but contain his laughter "The great and fearful Khairn! Becoming a Baker? I can't imagine that happening!"_

" _S-shut up Jericho!" Khairn growled_

" _I thought you'd maybe go down south and find someplace in the other kingdom's army or something? What's with this decision?"_

" _If you haven't known, Jericho" Balthazar decided to speak "But Khairn just happen to have been dating someone in Rad for a while now"_

" _HUH!?" Nearly everyone stared at Khairn "For real!?"_

" _Shut your trap Balthazar or I'll use your skull to make a seat!" Khairn whispered._

 _Balthazar ignored his threat completely._

" _Her names Luu Luu and they've been dating under our noses for a while. I only found out after accidentally meeting them inside an Inn"_

" _Luu Luu? Now, where have I heard of that name before" Asger mused to himself?_

" _Are you dense Asger! Luu Luu? As in Princess Knight Luu Luu! You bloody potato!" Jericho nearly screamed._

" _EH!?" Asger also screamed. "You fucking with us here Balthazar!?"_

" _Ok! Fine! Me and Luu Luu have been dating for a while-!"_

" _-And out of all the people in this entire world you chose her, you fucking pedophile!"_

" _AM NOT! AND THAT'S RACIST!"_

" _Racist, but not inaccurate!" Jericho snarked_

" _FUCK OFF JERICHO!"_

" _YOU ARE IN DENIAL, YA SICK LIL MONKEY!" Asger yelled._

" _Am-!"_

" _He hasn't responded back" Balthazar interrupted them._

" _Are to-! Wait, what?" Khairn stopped his rant and glanced at the mage._

" _Dexter. He's not responding to my messages"_

" _Maybe he's drunk?"_

" _Did you forget Asger?" Jericho spoke "He's not even an alcoholic"_

" _Did you try contacting his friend, Jacob?"_

 _Balthazar nodded "Neither of them is answering back"_

" _Maybe he's just busy?" Asger said, whilst taking a sip from his mead._

" _I know Dexter" Khairn spoke up. "He would always answer a message as quick as possible. Something just isn't right"_

" _...Hey guys?" Jericho spoke up. "Am I going blind? Or am I not the only one who's seeing lights in the distance?"_

 _Jericho pointed out into the distance and everyone ceased their activities in order to look at where he was pointing at. As the Captain said, there were at least a few dimly faint lights glowing in the distance._

" _They look like...torches?" Asger spoke._

" _...Fuck I think they are!" Khairn exclaimed. "I think we're under attack!"_

" _Sound the alarm" Balthazar commanded "Man the walls. We all need to prepare for the assault"_

" _You guys doing alright?"_

 _Everyone looked to see that some Black Dogs had joined them on the walls._

" _The party's over, alert the others that we're under assault"_

" _Yeah it's over alright," One of the Black Dogs said with a certain edge in his voice._

 _Something definitely wasn't right._

 _Khairn's left hand gripped the dagger at his side._

" _For you!" The Black Dog withdrew his dagger and attempted to stab Balthazar in the neck. However, Khairn was much quicker and swiftly draw out his own, slashing the dog's throat with a clean, bloody cut._

 _This unwittingly made the other Black Dogs draw out their own weapons, as did the Myrmidon warriors. Yet, Balthazar beat them all, by freezing them solid with an Ice spell before shattering them with his staff._

" _That fuck did they try to do!?" Asger shouted_

" _They tried to kill us, you dumb-nut!" Khairn retorted. "I told you something isn't right!"_

" _Why the fuck would they do that!?"_

 _Anymore questioning or retorts from Khairn were immediately stopped when everyone noticed a bright light flying high above the settlement._

" _That's a signal arrow!" Jericho exclaimed. As the Captain said this, the small group of faint lights, expanded into the thousands._

" _We're not only under attack but have been betrayed too!" Kharin growled in anger._

" _Nero!" Asger realized. "He's with that bastard Volt!"_

" _Protecting Nero is our main objective!" Balthazar spoke, "We need to rescue him before anything happens to him!"_

" _But what about our troops?" Jericho questioned "Right now I bet they're finding themselves backstabbed by the Black Dogs"_

" _I'll go" Asger volunteered. "I'll alert everyone"_

" _Alright. Asger will go and alert everyone else. The rest of us will make our way to Nero"_

" _Alright! Now let's go kill some traitorous scum!" Khairn declared in anticipation._

" _I'll hold them off for as long as I can with whoever I can pick up," Asger said "just hurry up the lot of you"_

" _Be careful brother"_

 _Asger nodded. "You too Khairn"_

* * *

 **Now...**

The Black Dogs that were near breach quickly armed themselves, but ended up being run over by members of the _Brutes of the Hound_ lead by Khairn. As they went into a beach-head formation both Jericho and Balthazar stood behind the line and followed them.

"Nero!" Jericho shouted, having been the first to spot him. The Captain quickly rushed over to him, cutting down any Black Dog that dared to stand in his way.

"How bad is it, Jericho?" Balthazar asked him, catching up. He then turned around to incinerate some Black Dogs with a Fireball.

"Not good. He's bleeding a lot, mostly from his chest and legs. I don't know if I can slow it down"

Nero suddenly coughed up blood when he tried to say something to Jericho.

"Don't. You need to only stay still"

"Any ideas Balth?" Khairn shouted, splitting a Black Dog's head in half. "Cause if not then Nero's gonna be dryer then the deserts!"

He lopped a Black Dog's hand off and delivered a strong punch to the face in succession. Before he could finish the man off he was tackled to the ground by two Black Dogs.

"I have" Balthazar responded, blasting a group of enemies away with a powerful gust of wind. He quickly pulled out a vial his pocket and handed it to Jericho. "Jengu mixture. Got it back when we were at Thorn. Get him to drink that"

"Alright" Jericho removed the cork plug from the vial and carefully had Nero drink its contents.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* Taste like shit!"

"Well, that's what everyone says when they drink it" Balthazar commented before going back to incinerating Black Dogs.

A sudden, familiar spike of magical energy caught Balthazar's attention, making him turn his head to see a _Deka_ of Myrmidons be immolated by a powerful fire spell, leaving only their charred armor behind. The person responsible was a young man with light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a long dark purple cloak and held a spellbook in one of his hand.

"Kin" Balthazar growled under his breath.

He watched as said person immolated another Myrmidon Deka with another powerful fire spell. Just as he was going to cast a spell at another Deka, Balthazar quickly intervened; sending a gust of wind that sent Kin and a few nearby Black Dogs flying.

Unfortunately, they survived the impact.

Meanwhile, Khairn, having managed to remove the two Dogs off him was currently attempting to behead Byron with his ax.

"How could you betray us, Byron!? We trusted you! And treated you as our brother!"

"Things change" Byron responded calmly. He then smirked, "And besides, who wouldn't want to have free pussy every day?"

" _Balthazar! Can you hear me!?"_

"Akhoris" Balthazar responded through the mental link. "What's your status?"

" _I'm currently with Asger sir. Black Dog forces along with their monsters have overrun our group at the old marketplace. We're pulling back what's left to the plaza"_

"Damnation! How bad was it?"

" _We're half a Syntagma left here sir. Meanwhile, Percival and two lochoi are surrounded and cut off at Baker Street, Ulfrik and his Regiment are trapped at the old manor, and what's left of our Silver Shields are making their last stand at the opposite side of town"_

" _It's worse than I originally thought,"_ Balthazar thought grimly.

"We need to leave. Now!" The Mage shouted, getting Khairn and the others attention. "Before it's too late!"

"But how are we going to carry Nero?" Jericho questioned. "We can't just move him all the way like this"

"Loosen the straps on your Hoplon so that it'll stretch," Balthazar said. "Then place Nero on it and drag him"

"I don't know if Hoplons can be even used for-"

"It doesn't matter if so or not," Balthazar said "If it doesn't reach use rope instead. We need to regroup with Asger at the plaza before they're completely overrun!"

"Shit! Already!?" Khairn shouted as he blocked a sword swing from Byron.

Balthazar could only nod. "I'm afraid so"

"Alright! I got him!" Jericho said, hauling the hoplon behind him

"Don't drag him, carry him! He's not a sack of potatoes you know!"

"Fine! Harold! Help me out here!"

The Myrmidon known as Harold rushed over and helped Jericho with lifting the Hoplon.

"Alright let's go!" Balthazar commanded, sending another group of Black Dogs flying. The remaining Myrmidons quickly retreated back through the hole they came through.

"Khairn come on!" Balthazar shouted at him from the entrance. The Berserker could only growl, as his one chance of killing a certain traitor went out the window.

"Go on then, follow your friends to your deaths." Byron taunted

"Next time I see you, your head will be hanging from my waist as a trophy!" Khairn threatened.

He disengaged, but not before giving Byron a _farewell gift_.

A swift, hard and brutal kick to the balls.

"Try knocking up bitches now, fuckboy!" And with that done he quickly ran back to the others.

"After them!" Volt ordered the remaining Black Dogs in the room. "Do not let them escape with Nero alive!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Anarchy. Pandemonium. Chaos.

These words perfectly describe the situation that is the attack on Judas. Without a warning, the Black Dogs that the Myrmidons thought as friends turned on them. In the instance of their betrayal, approximately 35% of the Myrmidons fell victim.

The remaining percentage were quick to fight back against the Black Dogs. At first they had the upper hand with the guidance of Asger, Ulfrik and other veteran commanders. However, their advantage was soon stripped from them with the arrival of more enemy reinforcements.

Humans, Orcs, Beastmen, Ogres, Minotaurs, Cyclops and many more abominations poured through the broken gates into the fray. They were a tide of mass and muscle that swept through the battlefield; killing and butchering all those that stood in their way.

Under Asger's command, the other myrmidons and their regiments rallied to stand against the tide. A disciplined wall of interlocked shields and spears they were, but even their skill and discipline could not hold back the tides.

Lochoi of the Myrmidons and regiments like the Swords of Alaz, the Ferrucian Sentinels, the Mistwalkers all fell. Others like The Gargoyles were shot from the skies by masses of goblin and satyr archers.

It was a slaughterfest, and yet the Myrmidons would not fall easily and fought to the last. But, their enemies were limitless, theirs were not, and at it was only a matter of time until none were left.

This battle would be their last.

At the plaza, Asger and remnants of regiments such as the Crimson Sons, the Order of the Dragon and the Alcatraz Company, along with 3 Deka's of Myrmidon warriors were making their final stand.

"They're on their way!" Akhoris one of the soldiers shouted to Asger.

Asger knocked a satyr to the ground with a powerful punch before splitting its head in two with his ax.

"About time!" Asger shouted back with relief. He dodged an arrow from another satyr. Heaving his ax, he flung it with enough force to split the creature's upper body in half. "Cause this is getting tiring!"

All around him, those with him could be seen exerting the same tiredness as he was. Yet, they fought on, not letting their fatigue get the better of them. They had two missions; 1) to make sure that Nero gets out alive, and 2) Kill as many as these sons of bitches as possible.

Asger was knocked to the ground by a Tikbalang; a humanoid horse monster. The creature stabbed the warrior with its rustic blade, earning a cry of pain from the human. Before the creature could finish him off, a spear went through the horsemen's skull, .

"You ok?" Percival asked, running towards him.

"I'm fine" Asger responded, getting up with the help of Percival. He reached to his left shoulder and ripped the blade out with a grunt. "Hey...where's Octavia?"

"..."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" Percival replied. "Just...someone needs to die"

Asger nodded. "Yeah" He then noticed the Silver Shields that had joined with defending the plaza. Their numbers were no less than half a Lochoi "Is this all of the Silver Shields?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They got us good when they backstabbed us. So where the others?"

"They just got Nero out of the hornet's nest. They're on their way here"

"Well then, guess we're gonna make sure to remain alive when they come"

"That's the idea. Have the Silver Shields block off Almer's street. I'm going to block off Kyra's street" With that said, Asger made his way to where a mixed group of Myrmidon warriors and the Alcatraz Company were fighting near Kyra's street.

"Myrmidons! Form up!"

Those who weren't engaged in battle joined up with Asger as he himself picked up a Hoplon and Dory from a dead Myrmidon. Others, after finishing their opponents quickly followed the growing formation.

"Phalanx!"

With a single command, the Myrmidons in perfect sequence locked their shields together, their dories pointed out towards the approaching enemies.

"Give them nothing! But take from them, Everything!"

The lines clashed.

Meanwhile, Percival and his remaining Silver Shields, with some remaining sarissas, had them form a Pike Phalanx to counter the brunt of the beastmen charge. The Argyraspides held fast against the beastmen, who only ended spearing themselves through their sarissas. The beasts did not falter and pressed the attack.

"Stupid beasts only piking themselves!" muttered one of the Argyraspides. He thrust his sarissa forward, stabbing deep into a wereboar's gut.

"Push forward!" Percival commanded. An Argyraspides blew into a trumpet, while another holding a red banner moved it up and down. Both signaled the formation to move forward.

" **Ei-is-I-ya! Ei-is-I-ya**!" they chanted, pushing forward and bringing more beastmen to their deaths. Their chants were deafened by loud monstrous howls.

"Minotaurs!" an Argyraspides shouted, spotting the monstrous beasts at the end of the road.

"Fall back now!" Percival ordered.

4 Minotaurs came charging towards the retreating Silver Shield formation, for they knew that such beasts can't be stopped by a simple pikewall.

Five Silver Shields armed equipped with crossbows rushed in front of them. Aiming their weapons they unleashed a volley at the charging minotaurs but with no effect.

The Minotaurs soon reached the fleeing Silver Shields and began butchering and trampling many of them. Some of the Silver Shields attempted to fight back but found themselves either gorged, trampled or smacked aside by the unstoppable beasts.

One of the crossbowmen managed to place a well-placed shot into a Minotaur's head, sending it tumbling to the ground. Another Minotaur sent an already injured Silver Shield flying into the back of Percival, knocking the Captain to the ground.

Just as the minotaur was about to step on the Captain of the Silver Shields, a huge fireball collided with the monster, making the monster roar in pain.

"Percival!"

Percival looked up to see Balthazar running towards him.

"About time Balthazar!" Hel shouted, getting up. "And I thought I was a goner"

"Hold on let me take care of this" With that said, he breathed in deeply and exerted an icy cold breath freezing the minotaurs solid.

Crossbowmen quickly lined up and let loose a volley, shattering the ice statues into pieces.

"Where's Khairn?" Percival asked, only noticing Jericho with the Mage.

"He's gone to help Ulfrik. As for us, we need to get Nero out of here"

"If you're thinking of the front gates, no can do, it's all but overruned at this point"

"Shit" Jericho cursed. "Then what do we do?"

"What about the river?" Harold suggested

"Are you suggesting that we just dump Nero there?" Jericho asked the Cook.

"It's the only option that we have," The mage said. "We need to get Nero out of here, no matter the method"

"We can't just simply keep him on my hoplon and expect him to float safely to Thorn"

"Could we not make a raft out of wood or something?" Harold suggested, "Or maybe use a barrel?"

"That's what I was going to say," Jericho said.

"Alright, let's bring him to the river then. Thankfully the river also runs through the town"

"But what about Asger?" Percival asked. "He's still fighting"

"He'll hold out long enough for us to do our job" Balthazar assured him. "Now let's go"

They began to make their way to the river protected by the Silver Shields

Thus leaving Asger and the other myrmidon remnants to make their stand in the plaza.

* * *

 **Old Manor**

This was where Ulfrik and his regiment; _Ulfric's Wolf Kin_ had decided to stay for the one night. When the Black Dogs came to celebrate with them, he was reluctant to associate himself and his men with them. Reason being that being with them didn't bode well for the young heir of his tribe.

And his instincts screamed that he was right, after witnessing Black Dogs backstabbing Myrmidons of _Skadi's Chosen_ as they feasted.

He and his kin charged out and a brutal brawl ensued between the two forces, with his regiment and other Myrmidons later joining them having the upper hand. But that all changed as the monsters came and Ulfrik signaled the retreat to the old manor.

The high walls that surround the manor and the spikes that were built on it prevented any enemy from attempting to climb over the wall. The single gate that leads to the manor became a choke point for Ulfrik and his regiment to defend.

So far, they were met with success after success, pushing back the enemy who came in waves. But for how long? He doesn't know. Hopefully, it would be enough for the others to arrive soon.

"They've stopped their attack!" A member of his regiment shouted.

"Stand fast!" Ulfrik ordered. _"I have a bad feeling about this"_

And right he was. From the horizon emerged a group of creatures that Ulfrik hoped he wouldn't see.

These creatures stood at a few inches taller than a troll, amphibious and humanoid in nature. They wore heavy plated armor and wielded weapons the same size as a normal man. The most defining feature of these creatures, however, was their one singular eye.

"Fimir"

"Aren't those creatures from your homeland, sir?" A Myrmidon asked

"Yes"

"...Can we stop them?"

A much larger Fimir suddenly made its way to the front of the group, wielding a large two-handed bludgeon weapon.

"No"

The Fimir warriors began to charge towards them. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop them, Ulfrik and his men tightened the shield wall formation. Prayers to the Goddess, Abyss and the Wolf God were muttered as the charging monsters came ever closer towards them.

Just as they were about to reach striking distance, a wall of iron suddenly appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. This was followed by a rain of lightning that electrocuted the monsters, killing them all in one swoop.

"It's Balthazar!" someone shouted, seeing a familiar looking silhouette through the smoke.

"No" Ulfrik shook his head "Look"

From the ashes emerged the silhouette, who happens to be a member of the Crimson Sons and accompanying him was another particular member and 5 others.

"Khairn!"

"Sorry I'm late" Khairn apologized. "I had to deal with some pedophiles on the way here"

"Pedophiles?"

"...you don't want to know...sick fucks..."

"Ah shit" Ulfirk said as he glanced at a Crimson Son carrying a corpse over his arms.

"So where's everyone else?" He asked Khairn "Also where's the rest of your regiment?"

"A few are with Balthazar, everyone else though…"

The warrior looked down with empty eyes.

"I'm sorry Khairn..."

"Whatever, we need to get you out of here. You and your regiment stick with us and we'll get ya over the wall"

"What!? But what about-!?"

"It doesn't matter for us" Khairn shook his head "What matters is that you and Nero live to fight another day"

"But what about Luu-Luu?"

"..."

"How would she feel if you're no longer there for her?"

"...Shut up and let's get you out of here, Ulfrik"

"You haven't answered-"

"You going to babble more questions Ulfrik? Or do you want to prevent another war by returning home?"

"..."

"Grab your shit and let's go"

Ulfrik was left with no choice but to listen and follow Khairn. Together they made their way towards a section of the wall guarded by a Deka of Myrmidons.

"Through here" Khairn pointed to a decently large hole in the wall. "You should be able to sneak out through there, and no buts! Go now!"

With that said, Ulfrik and his Regiment began squeezing their way through the hole.

"Hey, you!" Khairn pointed to a random member of Ulfrik's regiment. "What's your name?"

"Ivan, sir"

"I need you to do me a favor" Khairn began. "Once you're out of here, ride to Rad and look for the Princess Knight commanding the Fortress. You know who she is, don't you?"

"Lady Luu-Luu right?"

"...yeah" Khairn nodded. He then handed Ivan a small pouch. "Give her this. She'll understand"

"Ok then" Ivan nodded. "I'll make sure it's delivered to her"

"Khairn! Enemies are heading this way!" Shouted a Myrmidon Archer on top of a tall building, getting his attention.

"What are we dealing with!?"

"Looks like Black Dogs intermixed with ghouls" Responded the Archer.

"There's still too many of Ulfrik's men getting through," said a Crimson Son by the name of Gamal.

"Can we block this path?" Khairn asked Gamal

"Sadly I'm out of mana"

Khairn sighed. "Guess we're going to have to keep them busy then" he heaved up his battle ax "Prepare for battle men, this will be our last"

After suffering casualties whilst fighting their way to the river, Balthazar, Percival, Jericho and as few as a Deka of Myrmidons and Silver Shields arrived at the river. Fasting together any pieces of wood that they could find they placed the roughly made raft into the water and seeing as it'll hold strong, placed Nero onto it.

"No..stop!" Nero shouted, however it came out weak. "As your Commander, I-"

"I know" Balthazar nodded. "You'll order us to stop and take you out of the raft"

"Ex-*Cough*-actly"

"We cannot do that sir" Balthazar shook his head. "You need to live. You need to live so that you can fight another day. To avenge us. This river doesn't flow to sea but the other way funny enough, so it'll take you straight to one of Thorn's towns on the river. Warn the other princesses, amass their armies and deliver vengeance upon the Black Dogs and their allies. We're counting on you"

Before Balthazar could push Nero's raft away, Nero grabbed a hold of Balthazar's arm.

"But...you won't live…"

"...I know" Balthazar smiled sadly. "But it's better that you survive than us"

And with that he let go, letting Nero's raft float adrift. The Commander attempted with one arm to paddle back to his men, but the currents were too strong and he quickly drifted away from their view.

"It sucks really" Harold sighed. "And I was hoping to open up my own restaurant in Ken when the war is over"

"Yeah, that's a shame." Jericho spoke. "Well, we're all not going to live to see the sunrise anyways"

"Well...at least can I say that it was a privilege fighting with those that I can call brother and sister?"

"It is a deep honor, Harold" Balthazar nodded. "Say your final prayers to what gods you believe in" He addressed his remainder of Myrmidons. "For tonight, we dine together in the halls of Heaven!"

*Cheers!*

The lines had broken long ago, caused by the doing of an Ogre that tore deep into the ranks of their formation. Although the Ogre was eventually taken care off, it prompted them to retreat back into the plaza.

Beset on all sides, the remainder under Asger's command were forced to make their last true stand as Black Dogs, Orcs, Goblins and other monstrosities assaulted their position.

No longer were the Silver Shields with them. Asger presumed that they must have pushed back their opponents...or were simply trampled to death given the amount of Silver Shield corpses that lay on the ground.

So this was it then?

This is how they'll die?

If he was going to die he might as well kill as many of these bastards as possible.

Asger bashed a Satyr in the face with his Hoplon before slamming his ax into his its skull. He then twirled around to bash his shield at a Black Dog, knocking him to the ground. Taking out his dagger he buried the weapon into the man's throat before taking it out and threw it into the skull of a Goblin.

Pulling his ax from the dead Satyr, he cleaved and cut through any enemy that tried to get close to him. As he fought, all around him, one by one, Myrmidon after Myrmidon were cut down and surrounded by the enemy.

Whilst cleaving a Black Dog's head in two, an arrow found its mark in Akhoris's throat killing the Crimson Son's Mage.

"Akhoris!" Shouted a Myrmidon.

"Goblins!" Shouted another

"Testudo!" Asger barked. The remainder of the Myrmidons quickly locked their shields together to form a dome. It held strong against the storm of arrows that bombarded them. The only people that the Goblins successfully killed were their own allies.

Such terrible accuracy, for such nasty and disgusting creatures.

Yet, the simple tactic of mass range units is but very effective.

Asger and company quickly disengaged from their formation and with himself at the front, they charged at the next incoming wave of enemies. Ghouls this time. Both forces crashed into one another, casualties for both sides already rising. However, these ghouls were more aggressive and numerous than their previous opponents and thus the Myrmidons quickly found themselves being overwhelmed and butchered.

Even as his brothers were slain around him, Asger still fought on. He swung his ax in an upwards motion, killing another ghoul that tried to swamp him. He then swiftly brought it down onto another; splitting its skull in two.

"Come on!" Asger roared, swinging his hoplon around, successfully bashing 3 ghouls away.

"Fucking flesh eaters! It's that all you got?!"

A ghoul managed to wrestle his Hoplon away as Asger continued to cleave and hack. Picking up another ax from a brutally killed Myrmidon, he hacked and slashed without stopping. A small mountain began to form under his feet as more and more ghouls threw themselves at him.

"I'm not afraid to die! You hear me! I'm not afraid! So come at me! COME AT ME!"

He killed, and killed, and killed, slaughtering as many as he could. His enemies did not back down and neither did he. Even as more and more joined in, Asger just kept killing. However it did not last, and as he cleaved the head of a Centaur off of its body, a ghoul managed to grab his back and bite his neck.

Asger screamed, but before he could throw the creature off another grabbed ahold of his leg, followed by another, and another till finally he was brought down by a swarm of ghouls.

The last thing he saw a ghoul reaching for his eyes

And thus, Asger Forsworn, died, killing many in the hundreds.

* * *

 **Arthur street**

If Asger had slaughter in the hundreds, then Khairn slaughtered in the thousands.

He and his company confronted the enemy at Arthur street and leading the charge, they crashed into the enemy ranks. As the ghouls and Black Dogs crashed into their shield wall, khairn and his remaining Berserkers leaped over the shield wall and the slaughter began.

It wasn't long till the shield wall broke, and it didn't take long for the berserkers to begin to tire and yet they continued to fight on. Never yielding, never faltering, they fought with all they had. They knew from the start that they would not live to see the sunrise, and there is nothing they could do about it.

However, what they can do, is kill as many of these sons of bitches as possible.

Khairn cleaved, hacked, slashed and maimed at all who'd come at him. His once black armor became crimson red; stained by the blood of those he slaughtered. His Victims piled beneath him two or three at a time till a hill twice the size of Asger's hill formed.

An arrow suddenly found its mark on his shoulder, surprising the berserker for a bit. Dislodging his ax from a werebear's skull he flung it at the target, successfully striking a hobgoblin in the face.

He ran down towards his weapon, pulled it out, and swung hard at a charging centaur, killing it.

"Khairn!"

He looked up from his recent kill to see an all too familiar person walking towards him.

"Byron!"

The traitor made the first move, thrusting his spear forward, only for the berserker to sidestep. Khairn swung his ax at Byron, however, the traitor managed to raise his shield in time to block it.

Rather than removing his ax from Byron's shield, he grabbed the top of the shield, pulled it down to expose Byron's face and then headbutted him hard in the face.

Byron stumbled back in surprise but regained himself and charged the berserker.

Khairn's Axe collided with Byron's hoplon many times over, whilst Byron's spear was swatted away by Khairn's weapon.

It appeared that both would not let up in their fight, even whilst their warriors died around them.

The sound of shattering revealed that the blade of Khairn's great ax had finally broke from its wielder's mighty swings. This was the kind of opportunity that Byron waited for.

He took the advantage of Khairn's surprise; slamming his shield multiple times into the Berserker's face before driving the cold tip of his spear into his former brother's stomach.

"..."

"..."

"...Is that all you got? You fucking PANSY!"

Khairn swiftly grabbed the Traitor's spear and with his own strength, he snapped it in two. He then proceeded to deliver, swift, brutal punches to Byron's face, chest, and stomach. With each blow of his fist, he made Byron step back before finally with an uppercut, finally sent him onto a pile of corpses.

Growling, Khairn stomped towards the down Byron, picking up a halberd along the way.

"*Cough* *Cough* You think *Cough*" Byron coughed. "You think...with me dead that you'll survive? You won't even make it out of here"

"Me dead or alive doesn't matter, what matters to me is killing as many of you sons of bitches as possible" Khairn growled. He raised up the halberd with his two hands-.

 ***Schink!***

Only for a massive blade to pierce right through his chest.

Khairn dropped the halberd in shock and surprise.

"Now now, we can't have you kill one of my generals now, can we?" an all too familiar voice spoke behind the Berserker. Rage resurged back into Khairn.

"Damn you...Volt!"

Khairn attempted to reach behind him, to grab a hold of the Dog king so that he may squeeze the life out of him. However, he was well out of reach for the Berserker, and Volt pulled his blade out, letting Khairn collapse onto the ground.

"You look beaten up, Byron" Volt commented with a grin, offering a hand to the downed traitor

"Shut up" was Byron's response, accepting the hand. "So how goes their demise?"

"Going as planned. Once the remnants of the Myrmidons are gone then nothing can stop us from claiming what is rightfully ours"

"Good" Byron grinned. "I was getting tired of things around here"

"Now let us be off" With that said, Volt turned around and began to leave. Byron followed, but not before noticing something odd amongst the blood-soaked pavement. Upon further inspection, he found out that it was a small drawing; the drawing of a familiar face to the Traitor.

"..give….it...back!"

Byron glanced over at the dying Khairn, then at the picture of Luu-Luu, and was able to put two and two together.

"Never knew you had a girlfriend, Khairn, and I never knew that you were into children"

Khairn could only growl in anger at the insult.

Byron smirked darkly. "For what you did, i'll make you pay, and what better way than to make your woman nothing but my personal slut"

"I'll...kill you!...mark *Cough* my words!"

"Humph, whatever" and with that Byron left, leaving behind Khairn to die.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough!*

Khairn coughed up blood before spitting it out. He was losing too much of it, and he knew that he wouldn't be alive much longer.

"Luu-Luu….I'm sorry"

He smiled sadly.

"But...I won't be able to...make it back for our anniversary"

And thus, Khairn Bloodaxe; son of Skarab Bloodaxe and proud member of the Myrmidons, died, without even saying his last goodbyes.

And thus they fell. One by one the remnants of the Myrmidons were slain. No one was spared, no one was given any mercy.

With their deaths, there was no one to stop them now. No opposing force that could rival nor stop the Black Dogs in their quest.

* * *

 **Nero**

It had been hours of constant struggle.

After fighting the strong cold currents, Nero had managed to gain control of his raft. With his single arm he steered the hastefully made boat to the banks and with some success, managed to land on the shores of the banks.

Using what strength he had left, Nero crawled off the raft and onto dry ground. As he crawled, he felt himself losing consciousness. The exhaustion, combined with his injuries and blood loss was taking its toll on the Commander. He resisted, he fought to remain awake but after struggling he started to faint.

But before losing consciousness, he could have sworn that he saw something.

A small, brown impish looking creature and a short beard.

Well actually several, although they lacked said beard.

As his vision darkened, one of the tiny things came up right to his face, its yellow-puppy like eyes staring at him.

"...Masta?"

* * *

 **END**

 **Military Units Structure (Before)**

 **Deka:** 16 men group. Lead by a **Dekadoi**

 **Lochoi:** 128 men. Lead by a **Lochagos**

 **Syntagma:** 6 Lochoi combined. 768 men lead by a **Syntagmarach**

 **Tagma:** 12 Lochoi combined. 1,356 Lead by a **Strategos**

 **Legio:** 6 Tagma combined. 8,000 men led by Nero.

 **I based the Unit Ranks on Ancient Macedonian Unit Ranks.**

 **Ei-is-I-yo -** Tried to get the wording for the Macedonian Chant from the Movie: Alexander. Hopefully, I got most of it accurate.

 **Argyraspides -** Silver Shields

Regiments are between a single Lochoi and three Lochoi.

Ulfrik is the son of a powerful Chieftain from the Far North. His father would no doubt raze the entirety of the south, should he find out that his son was betrayed

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry, this took long to release. Like I said; college work and soon enough a part-time job. Need to make money somehow, can't just sit around and do nothing now, can I?**

 **I'd say this would be my last update for 2018 (Unless I write another Chapter, but with the assignments that I have, don't think I can). So yeah, this had been a year; transition to College, making new friends, them rewrites though…**

 **Omg XD**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll answer each and everyone of them!**


	5. Chapter 3-5

**I do not own Overlord the game nor Kuroinu. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Chronos0305 -** Actually the Minion Tribes are all together in this one. Also just to let you know this is an all-minion Chapter...sorta.

 **Quathis -** Thanks!

 **SPARTAN-625 -** Glad that you enjoyed it!

 **Sandshrew master 317:** Oh they will come back and how that'll be a secret.

 **Guest:** Nope, cause this takes place way after the events of Overlord 2.

 **Cube:** They're all gonna die let me tell you that :)

 **Perseus12:** Yes!

 **Fmaximus19 -** Was that necessary for you to say? xD Also thanks!

* * *

 _ **Volume 1**_

 _ **Arc 1**_

 _ **Chapter 3.5**_

* * *

 **Ken, Capital of the Seven Shield Alliance, two days later...**

Out of all the things that Celestine was expecting today, she had not expected to be surprised.

Whilst she, the noble and the seven princesses were discussing various topics, the doors to the meeting hall suddenly burst open. All those gathered in the meeting, including the Seven Shield Princess, watched as a bald man suddenly entered in the midst of their meeting.

"I hope you have something worth listening to" spoke a nobleman. "We were discussing very important matters"

"Forgive me milord" the man apologized. "But I have been sent by Volt himself to deliver a message to you"

At the mention of Volt's name, it had gotten some including Maia complete attention.

"Volt has sent you?" A noblewoman questioned.

"Yes, lady Guinevere" the man nodded. "It was important that this news must reach you"

"Then you must have traveled quite a distance to get here" Celestine spoke. "Please tell us, what kind of news do you bring from the North?"

"Ill news, Lady Celestine"

The man began telling them all of the tragic events that were the complete annihilation of The Myrmidons. They were meant to have linked up with the Black Dogs for a coordinated assault on the Black Fortress.

Along the way, the Myrmidons were ambushed by a large force of monsters. They were caught out in the open and weren't prepared nor ready to face them and as a result of this mistake they were butchered and slaughtered to the last man.

By the time the man was finished speaking, for the first time in quite a long while, no one uttered a word. It was only after a minute of silence that the hall finally fell into utter chaos.

"Impossible!"

"No way!"

"The Myrmidons; one of the most renowned and strongest mercenary armies, whose strength is the same as that of the Black Dogs were wiped out?"

"And just like that too?"

While the Nobles bickered and conversed with one another, the more conservative few; including Celestine and the Princess Knights made no attempt in stopping the nobles. Each were lost in their own thoughts as they processed the news in different ways.

For Celestine and the few calmer sects of the nobility, it was but devastating news. From their perspective, they have lost a valuable and key ally in this war.

The Myrmidons were regarded as one of the greatest and renowned mercenary force alongside the Black Dogs. They were smaller, yet possessed skilled and elite cores of warriors in the form of the _Gargoyles, Brutes of the Hound_ and most notably the Silver Shields.

"How do we even know if this man is telling the truth or not!?" a nobleman shouted.

The messenger did not respond, instead, he took a pouch that hung on by his side and turned it upside down, dumping its contents onto a nearby table.

"What is that…?"

It was a single bronze bracelet; simple in design and was etched in dried blood. The messenger picked up the bracelet and raised it up for the noble to see properly.

"It is a bracelet, Lord Archibald" The Messenger answered him. "The same bracelet that the leader of the Myrmidons; Nero Argyros"

The bronze bracelet of Nero Argyros was all that was needed to convince all of the truth of the messenger's words.

"Then the Myrmidons are no more," Guinevere muttered.

"Yes," Celestine sadly nodded "We have lost a valuable ally and friends."

"This all but tips the balance back in the Dark Queen's favor!" Archibald shouted, fear returning to his voice. "This all puts us at a disadvantage"

"Disadvantage!? What are you talking about?" It was Maia who responded to Archibald's words. "We have the Black Dogs! There all that we need to defeat that Dark Elf!"

"Yes, but we still lost an ELITE FIGHTING FORCE, Maia. While I think the Black Dogs strength is commendable and Volt is certainly a great strategist, Nero, and his group was WAY more specialized!"

"...Okay, good point." Maia grumbled.

"That's enough" Celestine raised her voice, silencing the two. "Let us take this a bit more seriously., Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lady Goddess/Celestine" they both replied.

Satisfied, Celestine turned her attention back to the Messenger.

"I thank you for bringing this ill news to us"

The Messenger merely bowed in response.

"...were there any survivors?"

A majority of the people present including Celestine and the other Seven Shield Princesses all turned to the origin of that question. It was a woman who possessed the height and body of a 12-year-old child, wearing a green with orange hair and eyes.

She wore an expression that combined dismay, fear, and hope into one.

"I'm sorry Lady Luu-Luu" The Messenger sadly spoke once more, shaking his head. "There were no traces of any who survived, I am sorry."

"...I...see…" Luu-Luu muttered, her gaze dropping to the wooden floor. She immediately stood up from her seat. "Lady Celestine, can you excuse me for a few seconds?"

Celestine nodded in understanding and she and others watched as Luu-Luu slowly made her way to the nearest door.

Two seats from Luu-Luu, Prim; one of the other Seven Shield Princesses and a close friend to Luu-Luu attempted to get up and follow her friend, but a hand from her cousin Alicia prevented her from doing so.

"She needs time to herself, Prim," Alicia told her sadly.

Prim could only watch sadly as her best friend silently left the room.

* * *

 **?**

Somewhere in a deep and dark dungeon, a goblinoid walnut on legs strolled through the barely illuminated hallways, it's light stone on a poll showing its path. Covered in its ragged robes with a long white beard and even longer ears, most would mistake this creature for an old goblin.

Fools all of them!

This dark and mischievous bugger was not some green idiot that sat and beat rocks together in a cave.

No, this was a Minion!

A Minion named Gnarl!

And Gnarl felt good today.

Well, not 'good' in the relative term but rather as in he had felt hope for EVIL return.

How long had it been? 500 years ? or 550? It had been a long time, that was for sure.

These centuries he and the minions had spent in hiding, like rats in the sewers.

With the Nether Tower demolished there hadn't been anyone worthy of the Title of Overlord.

He had thought there was one but that had been a mistake he will not repeat.

Sure there were evil bastards all around with men such as Volt and the Demon fellow who was fighting those dragon-lads north of here.

However, none of them truly had EVIL in them. Both only cared for their carnal desires, not the bigger picture! They lacked the sense of destruction, the will to dominate ALL, not just one gender. The wisdom how to rule a kingdom effectively and make your name a curse only to be spoken in whispers. Becoming an unstoppable force of Chaos, Death, and Hopelessness!

Becoming an Overlord!

Oh, how he missed those days!

Still, there was hope!

As disgusting as the word 'Hope' was in Gnarls eyes, finally there was a potential candidate to Dominate the lands and bring doom to all!

Nero Argyros! Hero of Eostia! The leader of the Myrmidons! Champion of the people! Model of Selflessness! Paragon of Justice!

Also, a Man who had just lost everything he held dear, who hasn't any loved ones except for his dead companions with a troubled past and a quite Interesting Heritage…

Someone who might want revenge…

Someone who might...lose his morality…

Gnarl wanted to cry tears of Joy. What better candidate to turn into an Evil overlord than the one the people looked up to?

Oh, it was going to be the third Overlord all over again…

Gnarl shook these thoughts out of his mind! He could fantasize about all the Carnage and Chaos later! Right now he had an Overlord to prepare! He had ordered the other minions to put their new 'guest' into the "Tomb".

It would take about a year, but after that, their new master's body would have taken enough evil energy to not just be fully healed but improved as well!

After all, an Overlord needs to be big and strong to conquer and destroy and not some scrawny git!

Finally, the Old Brown had arrived at his destination.

The Forge.

The Chamber was barely held together by the stone pillars, some entrances to the forge had been blocked by rubble.

The forge itself was a rusty and ancient thing that was barely kept together, it fires weakly illuminated the halls and the smoke barely made it to the ventilation, giving the room a smoky smell and stinging everyone's eyes.

Near the forge was a table where the 'armor' had been placed. At the forge itself, two minions had been hammering at what looked like the beginning of a sword.

The first one was a Brown wearing a welding mask and a set of scrap armor who was carelessly hammering at the small plate of metal, giggling manically.

The Second was a small female Green wearing a blacksmith apron, a pair of goggles and had red hair tied in a bun.

Those were the two forge minions: Ricket and Giblet

"Smash, Smash, Smash!" The Brown cackled.

"Mister Giblet! You're hammering the wrong way!"

Giblet looked down at the hot metal, realizing that he had flattened the sword grip instead of the tip.

"Oh...HAHA my bad's"

"Now what are you Nitwits doing ?" Gnarl asked, with a devilish smirk. Both other minions shrunk under the Elder's gaze.

"M-Mista Gnarl! W-We were just working on a blade of our new Masta." Ricket stammered

"Yes! Sword for Masta must be sharp! For slice and dice!"

"Hmm indeed, but it seems you two have forgotten the ground rules of smithing. "

"W-We haven't Mista Gnarl! It's just…"

"Spit it out, you ninny!"

"We no have minions to sacrifice..and forge is poo-poo."

Ah yes, that explained why the current sword looked like it had been made by a 5-year old that had been dropped one-too-many times.

"I see, well then can you at least scrap a sword together with some of the metal bits. ?" Gnarl said, pointing at the barrel at the far corner filled to the brim with rusted weapons and armors.

"Uh I geu-" Ricket began only to be shoved away by Giblet

"UH HUH! ANYTHING FOR DA MASTA!"

"Good, Good. Now about that…'armor'."

The Three minions made their way to the table and looked over Nero's damaged armor.

Even after all that it went through, the Bronze armor still had a Heroic feel to it, with its bronze/white color scheme, black marking and white plum on top of the helmet's head it turned was the armor of a champion of good.

Gnarl started to scream as his eyes burned.

"BY THE INFERNAL ABYSS! IT BURNS! IT BURNNSSS!"

Gnarl looked away and started to swear in the forbidden tongue. The other two started to feel nauseous but kept themselves straight.

The Head-Minion turned to the other two.

"This…Thing is too heroic! How could our Overlord wear such a disgusting attire…"

"Shameful…" the green agreed.

"Me think me has to puke…" Giblet said before he suddenly had to close his mouth. He rushed to the nearest bucket and vomited his lunch out. After finishing up and leaving the bucket with a black and dark liquid inside he weekly strode back to the others.

"Minions! We simply cannot let out Master go into combat in such gear! I mean Gold and White? He's going to be an Overlord for Evil's Sake, not a damn fairy! And who in their right mind wears a COMBAT SKIRT?! Real men wear greaves!"

Gnarl started to rant on about Nero's armor. After what felt like several minutes, the Old Minon finally calmed himself.

"Calm yourself Gnarl, you can salvage this...you can fix this!" The Minion said to himself. He then straighten himself up and looked back at the two

"Alright, you lazy, imbecilic maggots! Both of you will have to fix this!"

First, he pointed at Giblet.

"You! I want you to make a blade worthy of our Lord! Take the rusty swords and make something that shall bring fear into the hearts of our enemies! Add a skull or something! Just make sure it's evil and sharp!"

"HI HI HI, YES MISTA GNARL!"

Then he pointed at Ricket

"I want you to fix that travesty of an armor! First, add a layer of Iron over the armor as to cover up that horrendous color scheme!"

"uhh, I don't think we have enough iron for that!" Ricket pointed out, only to receive an angry glare from the head minion

"Then figure something out, you nit! As I was saying, then the helmet's plum away and replace it with a crimson one that has been created by dipping the feathers into blood! Next, you're going to add a few horns to that helm it to give it that Overlord look!"

"The crown-shaped horns?" The green interrupted again.

"Precisely! Next, replace that damn skirt with graves! I will not let the first Overlord in these past 500 years skip around the fields like a damn school-girl!"

"Yes, Mista Gnarl!"

"Anything that might miss, replace it with a skull or something! It's not as protective but it's going to certainly create fear amongst the masses!"

Ricket nodded and went to the armor.

Now all he had to do was wait! The Overlord will take a year to awaken fully, but by that time they would have prepared everything!

Soon Eostia shall feel TRUE EVIL rise again!

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I know this chapter was short but this is meant to set the stage for the next chapter; which will be more longer of course.**

 **Btw; can anyone tell me the plot of Taimanin Battle Arena for me? I have an idea for a crossover for it but I need to know the plot of it to be able to figure out what I want for this one.**

 **Made myself a youtube channel last month. Based around Fgo and what challenges and boss battles it offers which are really a challenge for a casual player such as myself.**

 **A link to my Channel is in my profile for you to have a look at.**

 **If you're a fan of Fgo (Fate/Grand Order) consider subscribing to my channel; to see what kind of battles I'll be putting out (For when they come around lol). :)**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Mr. Quentin (quentin3655) for writing the minion part!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

 **SPARTAN-626 -** Oh yes the leaders will be shocked, but by the time they learn of this though it'll be too late to do anything.

 **Chronos0305 -** :)

 **Ecomonocoo:** Trust me. This pairing is going to be one of those pairings that you're going to feel so awful for.

Cause _shit_ happens

 **Strike the Blood:** As of right now, Celestine and Olga would one of his mistresses. His harem ain't large. Trying to keep it small here. Who the others are you'll see.

 **Quathis:** Oh things are about to become interesting all right.

 **Perseus12:** Yes. This pleases me.

* * *

 _ **Vol.1**_

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

" _And now,' said the unknown, 'farewell kindness, humanity, and gratitude! Farewell to all the feelings that expand the heart! I have been heaven's substitute to recompense the good - now the god of vengeance yields to me his power to punish the wicked!"_

― _Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo_

* * *

 **One year later...**

Black eyes slowly opened and were greeted with the sight of darkness.

Why was it so cold? Gods, he can't even feel his toes. He tried to move his hand down to soothe and provide warmth to his freezing toes but found that he couldn't lift a single hand up. Wherever he is, does not allow adequate space for him to even lift his own head.

" _Where…..where am I?"_

This question quickly came to Nero's mind. He could not see nor even move, and such a fact was beginning to scare him. It scared him so, that a more viable question came into mind.

 _Is…..He Dead?_

Is this what death is like?

Dark, cold and really confined...almost like he is trapped in a coffin or something.

" _Just like that time when I was accidentally mistaken to be dead and placed in a coffin of my own. Heh heh, the look of horror on Kira's face was priceless!"_

Nero couldn't help but chuckle, recounting the many reactions that were plastered across his companion's face.

But this small moment of happiness quickly died when he remembered it all.

"Kira… Balthazar, Khairn..."Nero whispered.

From Kira's death to his fellow companion's sacrifice. It all came crashing down on him like a tidal wave upon a cliffside.

His friends, his brothers, and sisters…

His family.

Dead.

Reaching to his chest; his fingers rested upon the christened scar on it.

The fingers curled as his hand clenched tightly into a fist, his face distorting into a scowl; unknowingly his black eyes flashed orange.

Grief, sorrow, and anguish were swept away like dust in the wind, and in their place, an entirely new set of emotions rose.

Rage.

But most of all; **Hatred;** born from the betrayal of the Black Dogs and a _friend._

Born from the slaughter of those who he cared and loved.

His hatred; a flickering flame born at that moment transformed into a raging inferno that could not be quench nor snuffed out.

Volt, the Black Dogs and Byron with his Cataphractii.

They will pay.

They will pay dearly for their crimes.

A distant sound snapped Nero from his thoughts. Something that sounded like-

" _Y…..Mas….He…"_

" _Are those voices?"_

The _voices_ as Nero could barely identify, became much clearer to him now as they seemed to get closer.

"H… hey-y!" Nero could barely even shout. His voice was weak and tremulous.

Just how long had he been in here?

Wherever 'here' is.

There were some other noises too; metal hitting stone, almost akin to a pickaxe digging through rocks. Before he could contemplate further the darkness in front of him was replaced with dim lights, although not bright they still blinded him.

He wasn't able to shield his eyes. His arms felt as if they were covered in steel and the pain was too much. He could only force his eyes shut, flashing them open and close in order to adjust his vision.

"Ha ha! Masta lives! Masta lives!"

"Masta finally Awake! Evil is back!"

"Masta is big and strong! Sure this will be best Masta!"

These voices….sounded…like a mentally disabled child crossed with a diseased goat and a crippled goblin.

His eyes finally cleared up themselves, allowing Nero to properly open them.

The owners of those voices, the ones who got him out of wherever he was in…

What the fuck were they?

They were small; smaller than a goblin, with big glowing yellow eyes, pointy ears and brown skin.

"Now now, calm yourselves you useless pieces of literal maggot dung. The Overlord has awaked, but not fully! Giblet! Get the Acid eyewash!" The Gray and Old not-goblin said to another wearing a welding mask.

"Yes, Gnarl! For the Overlord!"

The Not-Goblin waddled away.

Nero was about to say something before the grey walnut spoke again.

"Alright you sacks of pus, get the Overlord up and carry him to the Main Hall! Quaver made a special dinner of the Master!"

Several of the Brown things saluted before walking all over the place like a bunch of ants. Their clawed and scaly hands wrapped around Nero's body as they were starting to lift him up in the air. Nero wanted to slap the creatures off him and runoff.

But he couldn't.

Nero could only stare as he was hoisted up.

What the fuck was happening!?

As he was being carried around what looked like a series of ancient tunnels the old grey thing loomed over him.

"Do not worry, the acid eye wash will only hurt for a second."

"Wait, acid eyewha-"

Nero could only scream as the grey creature was rubbing his eyes with a rag dipped in the burning liquid.

* * *

 **Later…**

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air.

Awkward moments were nothing new to Nero, he had his fair share of these in the past, but there was never a moment that had been this awkward in his entire life.

How awkward you ask? Well, let's see… Nero is standing up instead of sitting down. Why he isn't sitting is because that chair looked dangerous to sit on.

It was less a chair and more of a stool that had been fixed together using rusty nails and rotting, moss-covered wood.

Then there is the fact that the soup looked blacker than tar with strange decomposing thingies sticking out of it, there might be something lurking in his mouldy bread, and to top it all off, he is surrounded by these….creatures...whatever the hell they are.

"Come now sire, drink your soup before it gets cold. Quaver made it especially for you."

Nero peered into the bowl, and to his _absolute disgust,_ a worm slithered out of what once looked like a piece of tomato.

Reeling his head back in disgust, he pushed the bowl away, managing to without any effort, to knock the bowl off the table. A strange octopus like-thing crawled out of it and jumped at the nearest goblin thing, choking it to death right in front of the others, before clawing away with its prey into a crack in the wall and disappearing.

"Is something wrong, Sire?" The Old goblinoid asked.

"What the actual fuck was that thing! Can you guys even cook?" Nero gaped at the bearded creature.

"The Master is not satisfied I see! Very well! I'll prepare another meal for the Sire!" The Goblinoid with a jester hat said, before running off. After what felt like a minute he came back with a rusty steel bowl.

As Nero peered into the bowl, he could already taste vomit in his mouth at the meal given. It was literally a dead rat, mutilated and squashed together between two loaves of mouldy, hard, bread and to top it off, there's a bloody sign on top of it that read _"Bon appetite"_ with an evil looking smiley face drawn.

"...I think I'll pass" Nero replied, pushing the bowl away. "It is obvious that you can't even cook"

"I am hurt, Sire! I, Quaver have been the Jester, entertainer, bard, and Chef of Lords of the past and never has my consistent cooking failed me!"

"Consistent? Consistently shit"

'Quaver' as it called itself, dropped its ears and looked down sadly before walking off.

Nero massaged his forehead, managing to somewhat suppress his growing headache.

"Alright, first of all; who are you and what the fuck are you even?" Nero questioned "And while I'm at it, where am I? What is this place and how long was I here for?"

The Old Goblinoid smirked. It 's yellow and sharp teeth showing and it gave Nero a small feeling of dread.

"Well, Sire. I am Gnarl, Headminion, and Advisor of the Overlord! And we are Minions!

"Wait...Minions of what?"

"Why, EVIL of course!"

Several of the other minions started to cheer and laugh at the mention of evil, only to shut up as Gnarl send them a small glare.

Nero gave Gnarl a questioning look.

"Evil? So basically a bunch of Goblins serving some questionably existing force named EVIL?"

Gnarl looked offended.

"Goblins?! Sire, please do not insult us by putting us together with these degenerates and halfwits! Goblins are wild-beasts with no culture and no-drive! They only sit in dumb caves and beat rocks together like a child with a brain tumour! We, minions, serve only EVIL! We have an EVIL culture! And EVIL mannerisms! We serve only the most EVIL of beings! The Bringers of the End-Times! The Dominators of the Weak! The true Rulers of this world! THE OVERLORDS!"

Nero scratched his head.

"...What the hell is an Overlord? Like those would-like rulers or something"

Gnarl huffed. He turned back and jumped on top of the chair, carefully balancing himself.

"Of course the World has forgotten about the greatest rulers to have ever existed."

The Old Minion stared directly at Nero.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Great Sundering ?"

"The Great Sundering? Of course I'd now, it was taught to us; basically, it destroyed the old world and created a new one in its place, as my teacher told me about it"

"Indeed, but what about the Old world? What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. All records about it were lost during the Sundering. You're basically asking me a question that can't be answered"

The Head Minion started to laugh. All of the other minions started to join in on it.

"Of course they wouldn't know anything about it those fools! No boy! The Records weren't lost! They were destroyed! Destroyed so that there would be no mention of Us ever again! Destroyed so that EVIL could never rise again!"

Gnarl started to waddle right up to Nero's face!

"But they failed! Because if all knowledge of the Old World was gone then we wouldn't exist!"

Nero scoffed.

"Lies. Like I said; all records were lost, besides, how do I even know if you're even telling the truth? How can I take your word for it?"

"Well, Sire you can look at yourself for that." Gnarl snickered.

"What the hell is that supposed to-"

Nero stared down and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he finally took notice of his _bulging, beefy_ muscles _._ Nero used to have an Athletic yet lean body. Now he looked like a massive brute that could crush a guy's head with his pinky.

"What, where, why, how, WHAT?!"

"Magic Sire! OLD WORLD MAGIC! No potion or Spell could turn your somewhat adequate body structure into that of a POWERFUL MAN!"

"I was not Adequate!"

"Then what would you call it then? Scraggy? Skeletal? Slender? Slim?"

"Slim?! What am I, a girl?"

"Well, some of the Minions did mistake you for one…"

Several Minions started to laugh.

Nero glared at each and every one of them. His glare had an immediate effect of silencing the minions. The message of _"Do you want to die"_ was conveyed very well.

"However Sire, we did not come here to talk about your fragile physique, but you wanted to ask us more questions, yes? Perhaps about the old world ?" Gnarl said, getting the attention back to him.

"Considering what you showed me, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt"

"Very well Sire! Where to Begin?"

Gnarl dramatically turned around.

"Back in the Age before the Sundering! Before Celestine and before even Selenus...there was the Old World.

"The world had been peaceful. The Elves ruled the forests and islands of Everlight, tending to their sacred duties as guardians of Nature. The Dwarves, the predecessors of the new Halflings, build machines and dug in the mines of the Golden Hills peacefully, slowly learning the rules of the universe. And the Humans tended to the lands, farming and growing crops to feed the whole populations.

"It was so awfully DULL. The disgusting niceness, the burning colours, and even that revolting blue sky and FILTHY peacefulness were just so vomit-inducing!

"Yet after all of this, the first TRUE EVIL rose! A Man called the Black Baron realized how dull it was! He wanted to conquer! To Pillage! To Destroy!

"Using forbidden and dark alchemy he created us! His loyal and competent servants! The Minions! And so together we Conquered his county! The armies didn't know what hit them when we cut through them like a hot knife through butter! They knelt in front of his might and the Baron named himself...The Overlord! Harbinger of Evil! Ruler of All!

Yet even with all his might, he was still felled by his own hubris...and cannibalistic tendencies…"

"Did he eat his victims or something?"

"Why yes! He thought that if he would, he would gain their powers. Apparently, he read that in an old tome or something. Shame it was a hoax."

"Yeah, no kidding"

"Anyways, after this, a new person took the mantle of the Overlord and started to conquer even more places than his predecessor! We had fought, killed and looted the lands of our enemies, and dominated all that could not fight back.!"

Gnarl had a spark in his eyes as he looked into nothingness.

"You should have seen it, Sire. The screaming of the innocents, the burning cities, the carnage! The hats! And the Looting!"

Nero slightly cringed at that notion.

"Those were the days. The Age of the Overlords. What made it better was that if an Overlord died or was lost, due to their tendency to breed faster than a bunny, there would always be an heir to take on the Mantle and continue where our old left off.

"At one point we had conquered the whole world! Indeed, no empire, no kingdom and not even the gods themselves stood a chance!"

Gnarl jumped off the chair and made his way to the other side of the room. There the wall had been covered by a large dusty carpet that the Old Minion pulled off.

What it showed made Nero pause of a second.

It was a giant painting.

It depicted a man sitting on a massive throne. The Man wore a sleeveless armour that looked like it had come from the infernal abyss itself! The shoulder plates had an orange glow like magma. His helmet was shaped like a crown made out of the bones of Dragons and Demons alike. Over the open part of his face was a crimson cloth mask the hid the face, the only part visible of it were his menacing glowing orange eyes., looking like to orbs in the shadows. His left hand had a massive demonic looking gauntlet that had a yellow gem stuck to it.

Over his shoulder was a sharp and evil-looking axe that looked like it could chop through even the hardest armour. The throne had a certain Nordic touch to it, but still maintained the evil and spiky look that was present with the being on the painting. Three women sat next to him.

One that wore a rather common-looking dress near his left arm, one in a rather revealing toga on his lap and the last one who was an elf in a rather dark outfit leaned on his right hand.

"This was the Fourth Overlord! Son of the God of the Infernal Abyss! Tyrant of Nordberg and Everlight! The Tower Heart Salvager! The Leader of the Pack and Terror from the North! He was the first to conquer the entire World and rule it with an Iron fist! " Gnarl finished with a smile.

Nero nodded slowly, still processing the information given to him.

"So...what happened to them?" he asked

"Well….They all died."

"...How!?" Nero practically screamed. "They all sound like exceptionally powerful rulers, how would they all just die!?"

"Well, you see the forces of..ugh…'Good', tried to hinder our planes! They would send their champions with their 'colourful' parties and their overpowered holy artefacts. Eight out of Ten times they got crushed by our Lord and their corpses became a nice candle decoration.

"However twice had one of our Lords fallen to the forces of good! Once it was the Second Overlord who had been defeated by the 'Eight heroes'. Luckily the eighth hero took his place and became the third Overlord.

"The other time it was when the 'Shining Justice' came around and used their damned weaponized unicorn farts to kill our kind or turn them 'good'. Our Lord never stood a chance against that one I tell ya." Gnarl said as he looked down, having a PTSD-inducing flashback.

"Unicorn farts? Now you're just pulling my leg!"

"Unicorns are Goodness incarnate Sire! Why do you think that they skip around in fields and most little girls want to ride them? And that they can shoot rainbows out of their skulls? They are GOOD. It was only a matter of time until someone would find a way to turn them into a weapon for creatures of darkness, like us!"

Gnarl made a small pause before composing himself.

"The other thing that kept killing Overlords was their own arrogance! When one gets so much power that you might think that you are untouchable or indestructible, you tend to forget your own mortality! Too many would not pay attention or be distracted!

"The first Overlord also known as the Black Baron's successor slipped after a shower! The Third? He decided it would be a smart idea to invade the infernal abyss, but got stuck down there after the portal closed and left him behind!"

"Eesh, that sounds...rough. Well from what I'm hearing at least none of them like fell down a hill or something"

Gnarl gave him a dry look.

"We do not talk about the Sixth…"

"...Why? Is there something wrong with him or some-"

Gnarl hit him with his stick

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED!"

"OW! OK FINE! YA PIECE OF-"

Gnarl hit him again.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! IM SORRY!"

The minion huffed.

"After the Sundering there had been no suitable candidate to command us. We had been searching! From the Far North to Dragundaala to even the southern countries of Eostia, we found NO ONE. The world has gone soft...we are a relic of the past and have no place here…"

"Sad life for you lot huh, being without someone that you can call master"

"Indeed. It had been 600 years since we THOUGHT we found someone, but it was a mistake...Now we are without a lord, without land, and without a purpose."

"Well sucks for you then, cause you won't be finding any good candidates around here anytime soon"

Gnarl simply gave Nero a crooked smile.

"Oh, but we have found one! They say he was the leader of one of the most powerful mercenary companies in the lands! That he had slain many monsters, making his name a curse to them! He is even loved by the people, so loved in fact that even the 'Goddess' respects him!"

" _Oh please don't tell me who I think he's referring to!"_ Nero dreaded _"He's not implying about Volt now is he!"_

Gnarl pointed at Nero.

"You."

"...what…"

"You, Nero Argyros are to be our new Overlord and master of eternal DOOM!"

Nero waved his hands in front of Gnarl "Wait a minute, wait a minute, what!?"

"Sire, please don't tell me you have gone deaf? A Deaf Overlord isn't very effective at world-domination."

"I…" he pointed to himself "I am your chosen candidate?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you lost your smarts too?"

"The Chosen One!?"

"Our Lord and saviour...like I have said three times now.."

"Just...hold on just a moment!" Nero massaged his forehead. "First of all, I'm not your lord and saviour! Secondly, I am not evil to even be your Overlord"

"Well your wickedness, that can be worked on! Kick down a few babies from the stairs and you'll be evil enough! It's that simple!"

Nero chose to ignore Gnarl's suggestion.

"Out of all the _possible_ candidates, why even me?"

Gnarl let out a tired sigh.

"Because we are desperate, my Lord."

Gnarl had turned about to the Painting, looking over its glorious evilness.

"We first tried to contact the Queen of the North, Olga Discordia. We heard she was considered the 'Evil Queen of the Dark Elves' and while I might have a distaste for these melodramatic twits, she was our best option. We arrived at her castle and presented ourselves! We offered her power and a way to become our NEW Overlord! The Harlot laughed at us! She then called us pathetic and had us kicked from the castle! The GULL! Even if she is using OUR BIRTHRIGHT!"

"Well, then what about Volt? Why not him?"

"What about Volt!? We tried to contact him, but those idiots he calls his 'soldiers' always attacked us because those brainless idiots mistook us for Goblins! Can you believe it? Besides, I know what kind of a man he is. Being an Overlord takes still a form a STYLE! Evil means also Elegance! And the way he acts he gets a zero and he wouldn't make it far. However, I do have to praise him for the strategy to literally 'Screw' the country over. Quite creative I must say."

"...what did you just say"

A malicious grin formed around Gnarl's face.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Volt had led a revolution against the Seven Shield Alliance and won. He turned it into a literal 'Cuntry' as he calls it"

Nero could only silently take that piece of information in.

"How long had I been asleep?"

"Oh, only what? A Year?"

Nero's could only drop to his knees.

This had to be a joke, right?

"A year…?" Nero could only whisper,. "No….then that means…"

"Welcome to the Future, Sire. All of your allies are dead and your land got taken over by a perverted rapist. "

Nero could only place a hand on his face.

"Oh, gods…"

"So what will you do?" Gnarl asked.

"What?"

"What will you do? You cannot return to your allies since they are well...quite dead. You cannot go to the Seven Shields since Volt took over them and is giving them QUITE the pounding. So will you leave these lands like a coward? Will you try to raise an Army that will probably fail since none of them will ever be fully loyal to you."

Gnarl waddled over to Nero and pointed his walking stick on the human's chest.

"Or will you choose to become our Lord and take revenge upon that fool?"

Nero revolted at Gnarl's words "And be evil just like you and your previous masters?"

"Evil is a relative term sire. True while I do enjoy the slaughter of innocent peasants, if you were to become our lord we would have to follow your orders for ...good... Or ill."

"Hmmm, and if I am going to be your Overlord would you really follow my orders for good?"

"Why of course Sire! We live to serve, even if you were to act so disgustingly nice to all. Just let the minions crack some heads and they'll be happy!"

Nero merely gave Gnarl a doubting look.

"Come now Sire, We healed you back. You can trust us."

"Yeah, you did heal me…" Nero sighed. "Alright then...I trust you"

"So you'll do it? You will become our Lord?"

"Yes...I'll be your Lord"

Cheers erupted around Nero as hundreds of Minions popped out of their hiding place, laughing and cheering

"We got new masta! We Got new masta!"

"Hail the new masta!"

"All Hail da Overlord!"

"Well Master, let me be the first to congratulate you on your choice!" Gnarl said bowing slightly.

"Now we have many things to do Master. Many Evil deeds need to be done and scheming is required. After all, one does not conquer lands by just sitting around."

"Yeah yeah, I get you" Nero sighed. Before Nero could say anything Quaver made his way to the Center.

"Oi! All hail to the New Overlord! I say this calls for a celebratory poem!"

The minions all around Nero started to groan.

"Oh no, here he goes again…" Gnarl cringed

Quaver let out a few coughs before starting.

"Nero the Hero, was betrayed by the Black Dogs!

But now as our Master, he'll run them off like Wild Hogs!

Once serving as an Icon of Humanity!

Now he'll terrorize the lands and take the people's sanity!

All hail the new Overlord! May he conquer the lands to the Last!

So you better run, cause we'll kick yer ars-"

A minion threw a rock at Quaver knocking the Jester out cold.

"I'm terribly sorry Master. It's been too long since he's made any poems for any of our Lords. Still, if he starts getting annoying, just give him a good kick and he'll stop...usually." Gnarl said before ordering a few browns to take Quaver back to the Nests.

"At least his rhymes are better than his cooking...So when can we start?" Nero asked.

"Very well Master! But first...A Little gift."

Gnarl turned around.

"GIBLET YOU LAZY PILE OF DUNG! BRING IN THE ARMOR!"

The distant sound of metal clattering, a minion dying and other painful sounding noises, made Nero wince.

After a few seconds, Two minions entered the room carrying a set of Armor.

"While you were having your beauty sleep, we took out liberty to fix that travesty you called an armour into something...more fitting."

True to what Gnarl said, they really did "fixed" his armour. His old Corinthian helmet now had spikes attached to it in the shape of a crown, his chest plate was now muscle armour with a skull carving on it and his bracer also has the carving of a skull on it.

The armour's bronze colour had been replaced by a dark steel colour and the once white fabric had been replaced by a crimson one. The feathers on his helmet had also been dyed red.

"So, Master...what you think?"

"...honestly this looks really great."

And Thus Evil would rise.

* * *

 **END.**

 **I credit Mr Quentin; my Beta Reader and friend for providing me with the insults and helping me write the parts for Gnarl and minions. :)**

 **Got some news to tell you all before I close this so better pay attention.**

 **First of all, I have recently created a Discord; where fans of my works and others can come together and talk about pretty much anything with me; as long as it follows the rules of course. Here you can also ask me questions about certain things within my story and what not, so if you're interested in joining my discord link is on my profile page.**

 **If you're unable to access my Discord, or you can't see the link for whatever reason, then the link is here for you to copy.**

 **/XpUxbmD**

 **Secondly, I'm finally finished College! Meaning four months till I go to College again. My course: which is Creative Digital Media, only last for one year and the course that I'm taking in University lasts for three years. This leaves me five free months to write, do work and youtube videos!**

 **Although now I have work on weekdays now xD**

 **So the only times I'm able to write stuff would on weekday evenings and the weekend, so yeah, plenty of free time now to do shit at last.**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Or on my Discord)**


	7. Chapter 5

_**A quick reminder to don't forget to join my Discord where you can interact and talk with people! Still a bit quiet at the moment but hey, we're gonna get there eventually.**_

 _ **And don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you think of the new version of Seventh Overlord so far. I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts about it.**_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Strike the Blood:** And more you shall have my friend!

 **Perseus12** **:** In time they shall

 **SPARTAN-626:** You shall see in this chapter. :)

 **Seros109:** Thanks! :)

 **Chronos0305:** Yes, the armour that you envisioned is what you think it is my friend. Helmets that cover the face are the best.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Both Dragundaala and Eostia are screwed as fuck.

 **Mpowers045:** ain't gonna spoil anything.

 **Danteinfernus:** True. Shame she didn't take the mantle of Overlord. If she only did then she wouldn't even be in the situation she's in right now.

 **ImmortalGlare:** *Thumbs up*

* * *

 _ **"Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known better; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph"**_

 _ **~Haile Selassie**_

* * *

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Tutorial**_

* * *

Nero gritted his teeth as one of the minions had tightened his greaves a little too hard. His response was instantly harsh and the minion replied with forgiveness before loosening the greaves.

With the minions working away at putting on his new suit of armour, this allowed Nero to contemplate to himself.

While he thought the armour looked great and was still lightweight as he was used to allow him to easily move around in it, he couldn't help but feel saddened.

The armour that he once proudly wore; a gift given to him by Celestine herself after rescuing her from an ambush near Peronne, was no longer recognizable to him.

Instead of light grey with was now charcoal. Layers of extra plating were applied to sections where there was little to no armour.

It improved protection, and was more durable and stronger than before. As such it had sacrificed his armour's identity to him.

However, there was a single aspect of the armor that had Nero confused and this was the lack of a bracer on his left arm. When he asked Gnarl, the old minion answered him that it was going to be for a special gauntlet, just for him, and had left him at that.

After the constant struggle of the minions outfitting him in his newly, improved Evil armour, Nero, Gnarl and a handful of minions began walking.

"Gods it's dark down here" commented Nero "Thankfully I'm somewhat able to see in all of this darkness...somehow…"

"Something seems to bother you, sire?" Gnarl asked

"This is bugging me a bit, but how am I able to see very well in all of this darkness?"

"Ah, that's just one of the perks of your enhancement, sire! Such include strength, agility and much more!"

"And my predecessors all had these enhancements done to them?"

"Why yes! All of them! Well, except the Black Baron...said something about gaining strength through natural means. He would sometimes barge into the homes of peasant and demand 'proteines' whatever that is... but this way is quicker sire! Removes the frailness from you"

"...please stop making fun of my previous state" Nero simply groaned. He changed subjects. "So am I going to start doing overlord stuff now?"

"Not yet sire, first, you must learn a few things beforehand. A good Overlord must go through the instructions. After all, we wouldn't want you to end up being eaten by a giant weasel because you didn't know how to command your army..."

"Right...so where are to be exact? Some random cave in the middle of nowhere?"

"We are currently underneath a castle ruin a few minutes from the River" Gnarl explained.

"Well, this doesn't look like the castle basement. This looks more of a cavern than a castle basement"

"Well, to be fair it's quite an ancient castle...so old none have lived here for the past 400 years. Belonged to some old lord who cheated on his wife. Unfortunately for him, she was a mage and she turned his humble fort into a smouldering ruin. Hah! What a Git!"

"I see." Nero nodded. "Does this place have a name?"

"Some rubbish in elvish. Knife-eared fools. Always coming up with dense names like 'Tilmnarto' or 'Aurndil'. Pff, always so over dramatic and complicated."

"Complicating as the elvish language might sound, I think it sounds alright in my opinion"

Gnarl turned around and gave his master a puzzled yet depressing look.

"Oh, my poor innocent Overlord. I envy you for being able to speak with these oversized faires without getting a headache. It's especially bad when they start with their poetry."

Nero glared at the old minion but chose not to say anything in response.

Reaching a flight of severely ruined stairs they ascended up, with Nero being careful with his footing. After a few minutes of climbing, they finally reached the top.

"Welcome sire to your glorious seat of power! The throne room! From here you will be able to scheme the downfall of your enemies and plan how to exploit your underlings! Oh, how I missed exploiting manual labour onto the local populace..."

Nero could only gawk, not at how large the throne room is, but at the current state, it is in. Creepers covered much of the walls, stones were cracked and left in a state of disrepair and the throne itself...well what throne? Just an utter pile of rubble and rotten wood.

"...it looks like shit"

Gnarl looked at the overlord, before placing his hands behind his back.

"...To be fair sire, we haven't exactly cleaned up around here, after all, we Minions do enjoy dark, dirty corners where we can bash tiny critters into oblivion...or just eat them. However, I will agree that we will probably need to give you a proper replacement for that sad excuse of a throne."

Gnarl turned back to where they came from.

"QUAVER, YOU BRAINLESS GIT! GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE OF A BUTT HERE!"

The Jester from before skittering into the room, with some sweat rolling down his brow.

"Yes Gnarl, what do you need?"

"Get the Overlord a proper throne! And remove that sad excuse of a chair there from our master's glorious presence! "

Quaver shook his head and ran towards the back of the room. The sound of glass breaking, a cat getting hurt and another Minion getting mutilated by the chaos in the room caused Nero to wince. After a minute, quaver came back with an old chair.

"QUAVER! I SAID A THRONE! NOT A STOOL YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED APE!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's all we currently have!"

Rushing to the trash-throne, quaver gave it a good kick, causing it to fall apart and roll down the room. There was an even a family of rats that had been nesting inside that fled from the poet brown. He then placed the stool down.

"Voila, my lord! I hope all is to your liking."

Nero walked up to the newly placed throne. He gave it a look, then touched the armrests and the seat itself before finally sitting on the throne. The effect was instant and it broke under his weight. As it did, a host of termites scurried away.

"He's going to smite !" Quaver screamed before running away, flailing his arms uselessly around before slamming into a pillar and cracking his skull open. Bits of grey matter and been splattered on the ground.

"Is he ok?" Nero asked Gnarl

"Quaver? No, he's dead. Quite so." Gnarl said before slamming his hand into his face.

"What the, he's dead, what's wrong with you!?"

"Well sire, Minions will gladly die for you in battle! In fact, having been killed by or for the overlord is a great honour! Still, it's not like we can't revive him or anything...MORTIS! GET IN HERE!"

Out of the shadowy hallway, a cloaked figure entered, wielding a rusty old scythe and with glowing yellow eyes. He was like all the other Minions short, yet had blue skin.

"Ahh, I see Quaver panicked and cracked his skull...again." The newly named Mortis said as he hefted the scythe over his shoulder.

"Wait, what is going on?" Nero asked. Nobody responded to his question. Mortis made his way to the dead Quaver. His right arm stretched out and hand opened, blue light suddenly appeared on the palm of his hand. Mortis then placed his glowing hand onto Quaver's head and to Nero's shock, Quaver's fatal wound was being patched up.

After a minute, Mortis withdrew his hand and swiftly kicked the Jester in the ribs.

"Wake up." Mortis said.

"Huh? Oh, Hey Mortis!" Quaver.

"Get up, you're embarrassing yourself in front of our Lord"

Nero stood as still as a rock. Hopes of him being able to bring back his allies started to enter his mind.

"You can bring the dead back together?!"

"No, only minions. You see sire, unlike normal mortals such as yourselves we minions don't have souls but something called a life force." Gnarl explained.

"Oh...I see…so a life force and not a soul you say? "

"Aye sire, Lifeforce are fragments of a soul. When a creature dies, all the parts that the soul won't need in the afterlife will become Lifeforce. It is required in order to produce more loyal minions, but we'll get to that part eventually"

Nero nodded. Gnarl then turned to Mortis and whispered something to him before sending him off.

"So what's special about this place," Nero asked Gnarl, observing a large ruin door in front of him. "other than being a mess of a throne room?"

"Ah yes, the Throne Room, the centre of your dark domain. It leads to your Private Quarters, the Spawning Pit, and other places within the ruins. Before you is the tower portal, you can teleport to various places and-"

"Hold on a second, teleportation? Impossible. That form of magic was lost ages ago"

"Lost to you, yes but not to us. However to do so we would need the Nether Heart, but we have unfortunately lost that relic, which is why we must find it as soon as possible Sire. Also, you mentioned about teleportation shows how much mortals had regressed over the years"

"We haven't regressed!"

"Back then you had weapons that can breathe fire, ships that could fly and very creative ways of killing 'witches'."

Nero merely grunted in response.

"Sounds ridiculous… But you know what? Fine. So we can teleport anywhere?"

"As long as that area has a Tower Gate then yes we can Sire, But we still need the Nether heart for it."

Nero sighed. "Great, more work to do".

As both waited for the Blue to return, Nero couldn't help but stare at the ancient scorch marks, littering the place.

"So this place was destroyed by an angry housewife?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but this is merely a setback. As our new Overlord, you must rebuild your tower, punish Volt and his allies and establish your dark domain!"

"It may sound simple, but it is far from easy. Many will try to stop us and even destroy us. Which is why we must prepare and be ready for them."

"Gnarl! I brought what you requested" Mortis exclaimed, skulking back into the room with a spiked gauntlet, a burning orange gem embedded on it.

Mortis handed the gauntlet to Gnarl.

"Mortis, at least you're reliable!" Gnarl spoke. "But you took your sweet time didn't you."

"Not really" Mortis replied, "I had to take a shortcut because of the goblins."

"Hmmm, I see. We'll have to finally take care of them later on"

"Wait a second… You guys have goblins here?"

"Yes, but the brainless twats don't know we are even here, to begin with," Gnarl answered. "Anyways, what I have here is your gauntlet sire. With this, you'll be able to command the Minions."

"Uh, don't I already command you though?"

"Of course you do sire! But it lets you control them directly! You won't have to shout any commands and such, just think what you wish to happen and the minions will know! Go on, see if that hand of yours can fit in. I assure you there weren't any spiders inside."

Gnarl giggled at the end, prompting Nero to scowl at him.

Without any hesitation, he comfortably slips the gauntlet into his left arm.

Pain shot through it as metal tore into his arm and filled him with magical energy. His whole body glowed orange and the gem on the gauntlet became as bright as a star.

A shockwave knocked most minions in the area down and the gauntlet hummed with malicious intent.

It let out a noise that sounded like someone blew a horn straight from the infernal abyss itself. The pain had disappeared. The only thing Nero felt was pure, unfiltered, raw, **power.**

"What...the hell happened?"

"Oh, it accepted you as it's master. Looks like you were born to rule as an Overlord."

"What would have happened, if it didn't accept me?"

"It would have incinerated you from the inside out and stolen your soul."

"It would have what!?"

"Hmmm, what you know, just the right size?"

"Don't dare changed the subject it would have what!?"

"It's a bit of magic sire, the gauntlet just changes its size to accommodate the wearer's hand size. Now then, I believe it's time that we have you acquainted to the different areas of the Dark Tower."

With that said, Gnarl began walking away, Nero's glare following suit.

* * *

 **Later**

It wasn't long till they arrived at their destination; it was the remnants of a giant, ruined, Crypt. Just like the rest of the building, the walls and ceiling looked like they would crash down any second, as time has not been kind. The sandstone walls were dry and cold, not unlike a wine cellar. The Chamber had been built like a square with sarcophaguses dotting the chamber in an orderly fashion.

Yet due to the minions, the graves had been desecrated as ancient corpses had been either played with, destroyed or gnawed on. In each corner of the crypt were four strange structures. A brown intestine looking pile, a red coral thing, a green vine-like hut and a big blue flower with tentacles.

"So what's all this?"

"This here is the spawning pit, sire" Gnarl began. "This is where you can spawn your loyal and trusting minions!"

"So basically this is where you all come from?"

"Indeed! After your predecessors...demise...we decided to keep the minion hives together! Makes building our-I MEAN YOUR, evil empire! ...easier."

"Uh-huh…."

Both said nothing for the next few seconds.

"Anyways...each minion type comes from a different hive. They may all be stupid and loyal, but each minion is different degrees of stupid." Gnarl motioned the Overlord over to what looked like a giant brownish pile of guts.

"This is the Brown Minion Hive! Your Browns are your main fighters and are as sturdy as the earth itself! While they may have the smallest brain-to-body ratio of all the minions, they love bashing more than anything and will willingly die in your name just to please you! They are as strong as an ogre and as fierce as a tiger...and as stupid as a sheep."

One of the browns walking by, perked at the mention of sheep.

"Sheepies?! SHEEPIES?! WHERE?!"

Nero couldn't help but slam both his hands onto his face.

"Oh, lords…"

"But without a doubt sire, they are some of the finest and greatest minion's anyone could ask for!"

"I will be the judge of that"

"Now then, you may begin by summoning forth a minion. To do this, just mentally call upon as many as you like"

Nero did as instructed, and in an instant ten, minions flew out of the glowing pit on the ground.

"Excellent, as of right now you can only directly control 10 minions. Now then tell to return back into the ground".

Nero did just that and two browns clambered back into the hole.

"Doing this will free you up to space in your horde for other minion types, which we will cover later. Now then, follow me, upstairs master."

"That's all?"

"Nope, not quite" Gnarl answered. "We are going to the dungeon area next"

"Wait, there's a dungeon here?" Nero asked while scratching his helmet,

"The previous Lord of this place had a small arena where he would pit smaller monsters and wild animals against each other. When this place got grilled, the creatures perished with it." Gnarl said as they were both going up the stairs.

"So what is in the Dungeons?"

"The Goblins, sire! When this Castle started to fall apart, a small cave system managed to connect with the dungeon after a rather nasty earthquake. The greenskins then found this place and made it their new home. We're going to finally exterminate them once and for all, but first, you'll need your weapon"

The second that Gnarl finished speaking was the moment that a group of brown minions came in holding a _very large_ sword. Nero couldn't resist massaging his forehead.

"...What happened to my sword?"

"You mean that knife you had? Why Giblet melted it down sire! And reforged it into this piece of work" Gnarl explained. "It's not anything special sire, but I'm sure you'll find some special weapons lying around once we get to the pillaging or we can craft one after we acquire a better forge."

Nero sighed before reaching out and picked up the weapon. He gave it a few practice swings, then twirled it, reverse gripped before heaving it on his right shoulder.

"This...is actually not a bad weapon. Surprisingly easy to swing and a bit lighter than normal"

"Now then, let's get to slicing and dicing some greenskins…"

One of the Greens sitting in a corner looked offended.

 **Dungeons**

It didn't take long for Nero, Gnarl and the brown minions to reach the Dungeons.

"Here we are sire, the dungeons. The home of those wretched goblins! But not for long though!"

They reached the end of a ruined hallway but as Nero was about to turn to the next passage he had to cover his nose.

"Ugh, what the fuck is that smell!" Nero cringed.

Nero peered over the corner and was a small hill of rotting goblin corpses.

"What the? What happened here?"

"This is definitely new. They don't usually, pretend to be lemmings..." Gnarl said while poking at a corpse.

Nero examined the pile and upon closer inspection, he spotted a boney item before picking it up.

"This is a status necklace that is worn by a Goblin Chieftain"

"You know sire?"

"Yes, I and my company fought many warbands of goblins. A war chief's necklace determines not only that he is the supreme head of the goblins but also what unit he leads.

"The more decorations the higher the rank. They are usually lead by a shaman."

"I see you are very knowledgeable of your enemies, master"

"I have learned a lot about Goblins" Nero answered, "Not just them but other creatures such as Orcs and Ogres too…"

The Overlord placed a hand under his chin.

"Hmmm, it seems that our Goblin problem might be a lot easier to deal with now. Something like this-"

Nero indicated to both the corpses and necklace.

"Means that a coup had been staged and the old war chief of these goblins is dead. Judging by the number of corpses piled up here I'd say it was a costly one"

"Thus makes cracking their heads open, child's play..." Gnarl murmured while rubbing his hands.

Nero nodded.

Dropping the necklace, but as he was about to leave he heard a horrible shriek.

Turning around he saw three goblins standing at the end of the passage armed with rusted short swords and one of them was wearing a helmet. The Lead Goblin screamed something in its tongue while pointing at Nero.

"I believe we have lost the element of surprise, my lord," Gnarl commented while slowly waddling behind Nero's boot.

"You think?" Nero responded. The goblins drew their weapons and charged towards them.

"Sire, use your Browns!"

Nero did just that and the Browns quickly counter-charged the goblins. It was a blood bath from Goblin's perspective. They were overwhelmed as the minions swamped them with their clubs, and one of them used a rock as a weapon.

After a minute, there was a second and fresher pile of dead gobbos.

"That wasn't so bad" Nero exclaimed while crossing his arms.

"Don't celebrate sire, there are a couple more goblins to exterminate!" The advisor said while pointing deeper into the cave.

"Right" Nero nodded. He pointed to the nearest browns "You three-arm yourselves with their weapons, now then let's-What are you doing?"

Nero could only stare at the browns, fighting each other over which weapons they get, like children over a toy.

"Mine!"

"No Mine! Masta said so!"

"No! He told me! Hands off Moldy!"

Gnarl waddled over to his master and patted Nero's knee.

"If I may give you a suggestion sire? Give them all a good kick! That usually gets their tiny brains working again...or it might kill them."

"...this is going to take a long time getting used to."

* * *

 **Later**

After his minion's...debacle, Nero finally proceeded forward with one minion who had the boot imprinted on its face. The way forward brought Nero to a somewhat large hallway. It was here that he found more corpses of goblin loyalists scattered across the area.

At the end of the corridor were two paths. Where they lead to was obscured by darkness. One of the corridors had a large banner hanging overhead, with a symbol of a red-eye.

Nero stretched his arms. "Just how large is this place?"

Gnarl scratched his chin "I'm not sure master. We haven't really explored much."

Nero made a note in exploring the dungeon once he was done with the Goblins.

"I believe that this is the way to go sire" Gnarl pointed to the hallway that had the banner hanging over it. Nero shook his head.

"No, we're not going that way, but there!" He pointed to the other hallway. "Typical Goblin deception tactic as a way of leading you to an ambush"

The Gray Minion smirked.

"My, very wise of you master."

The Overlord huffed."Like I said, very knowledgeable of my enemies" A noise got Nero's attention back to the second corridor, where a horde of goblins emerged.

"Looks like they figured we ain't falling for that!" Nero unsheathed his sword.

He quickly scanned the enemy group and identified seven armed with short daggers and sickles and four armed with short pointy sticks. They pulled their arms back and tossed their 'javelins' at their group.

Nero and most of the Minions dodged the attack, except for one who got turned into a dead porcupine.

The Overlord pointed his sword against the greenskins.

"Crush them."

The Browns surged forward and collided against the Goblins. Just like before, the greenskins were utterly destroyed, causing Nero's eyes to widen.

Gnarl smirked. "A coin for your thoughts, Master?"

Nero kept his focus on the battlefield. "Even with inferior weaponry, the Browns were able to overpower the Goblins."

Seeing that they had lost, those armed with the sticks ran up a nearby scaffold and began hurling them at the Browns. One quickly became another porcupine.

Gnarl bit his lips "They're getting away, sire. Well sorta… instruct your Minions to go after them."

Nero did so and the Browns followed the Goblins up. All but one managed to avoid death, jumping up to a nearby stalagmite. The Goblin aimed and threw its spear at Nero.

"My lord! Wat-"

Overlord grabbed the spear mid-air and hurled it back with such force that half of it went through the Goblin's skull and knocked it off from the stalagmite.

Gnarl let out a whistle "Impressive, master. Most impressive."

"You expect me to just stand here and do nothing? Ha! Please, as if." The Overlord slung his sword over his shoulder.

"Now you lot" Nero then pointed to five of the browns. "Scavenge their bodies for anything useful."

With a sloppy salute, the Minions went to work, miraculously not fighting over random pieces of garbage.

"Masta! Look!" A Brown exclaimed, holding up some gold coins to Nero.

"Ummm, thanks?" Nero took the coins.

"Masta, Masta!" Another Brown made himself known, presenting him with a small bottle with red liquid in it.

"That's a healing potion sire. Used to heal yourself of wounds" Gnarl explained

"Look! Master!" Finally, another Brown, who Nero remembered was named Moldy presented him with a small near-transparent crystal ball.

Gnarl had a sour look "I have never seen anything like that before sire. Its shininess disturbs me..."

"This is an illumination crystal." Nero held the crystal up and shone the cave up. "I have not seen one of these since my time of service in the Aurelian Empire. It works on mana though."

"Splendid! Perhaps this can be of use in future schemes!" The old Minion rubbed his hands.

A few minutes passed and the Browns had finally finished their looting. Nero then ordered them to take down the banner before treading forward.

And so they carried on with their raid. Everytime they would get ambushed, the Overlord and his minions would dispatch of the goblins with ease. They lost count of how many goblins had been exterminated, but by the amount of loot left behind, they exclaimed 'not enough'.

Soon enough, Nero and the Minions arrived in front of a large rotten doorway that was in a state of disrepair.

"Something tells me sire, that this is it" Gnarl croaked "This is where the last remaining goblins are, and is their main base as you can say. Shall we proceed, master?"

"No, not yet." Nero eyed the Browns. "Our numbers are thinned and their numbers remain unknown to us. Is there a way of replenishing my Minions?"

As if by some form of divine intervention the cobbled ground next to them burst open and out came a Brown wearing a yellow hard-hat holding a pickaxe.

"Grubby!" Gnarl waved. "Perfect timing!"

"Eh, sorry for da wait Gnarl! Me have to dig through some tough rockies!"

"Whatever! Master! Grubby here had just dug a gate here connecting to the minion hives"

Nero raised an eyebrow "Wait, he can do that?"

"Yes, although it takes a bit of time to create that gate. Anyways, go on and summon more minions sire! Oh and maybe spice it up a bit by calling forth the other minion types"

Nero at once called forth new minions to replace his losses; two new Browns, Reds, and Blues, and one Green.

"These are the other minions that you can summon. The Reds are master fire-benders, sire!" Gnarl grinned. "They can effortlessly mould the flames to their will and are 100% fireproof! They are more of a supporting cast, but aren't afraid to get personal."

Gnarl pointed to the Blues. "The Blues are excellent magic users, who don't need some little pointy stick and a dead language to cast spells. They proficient healers and necromancers! So if one of you minions bites, the dust a blue can just bring him back...as long as the body isn't too mangled... They are also the only ones that don't drown in water. However they are quite the wimps when it comes to combat. I would suggest keeping them back if I were you. "

Gnarl gestured to the Greens. "Finally the Greens, your sneaky stabbing master assassins! They can easily sneak up behind enemies and can camouflage themselves. Oh, and they're also immune to poison and toxins. However they do smell rather...pungent...and they hate showers."

Nero rubbed at the bottom of his helmet. "Is there a way of increasing my horde size? I can't just destroy the Black Dogs with just… this number of minions."

"You will need the Nether-heart if you want to control an army of minions, but like I said we need to find it."

Nero nodded. "Well then, let's get this over with."

He kicked down the door. As he expected, a horde of goblins wielding a variety of weapons waited on the other side. Loinclothed humanoids with darker green skin loomed over the green critters. Blisters and warts riddled their features. Their jaws jutted beneath their hooked noses, and beneath that, their bloodshot glares focused on their new prey.

Behind the horde of greenskins, standing on top of a wooden staging was a goblin wearing a headdress decorated with feathers and bones. It held a stick in its bony hands, crooked in appearance with a skull ornamenting the top.

Nero easily identified him as the goblin chieftain. The abominations, however...

He clicked his tongue at the monstrosities. "Hobgoblins."

"Yes, sire. I know." Gnarl shrugged. "An unexpected turn of events."

"And you never bothered to check?" Nero raised his hands " Oh wait, you were too 'busy' minding your own business."

Gnarl rolled his eyes."My 'sincerest' apologies, Master. How will you deal with these cretins?"

"You. The one with the helmet." Nero pointed at a Brown. "Go forward."

Said Minion charged forward, right in front of a Hobgoblin. Half a second later, the Brown turned into a red, pasty painting on the wall.

"Huh." Nero nodded. "I didn't expect them to have a taste in the fine arts."

Gnarl scoffed. "Oh, please. I've seen better pieces from cave trolls and their dung."

Gnarl turned to glance at Nero. "So what is your plan master? The Hobgoblins aren't to be taken lightly."

"I know that" Nero replied. "Normally, the _Argyraspides_ would deal with Hobgoblins one on one, or we just have them impale themselves onto the phalanxes or just pelt them with arrows."

Nero scanned the room and spotted brittle columns, on the verge of collapsing, scattered around the area. Already a plan had formed in his mind.

"Any ideas, sire?" Gnarl asked.

Nero smirked "I may have one, but I'm not going to spoil what I have conjured up" Nero unsheathed his sword. "How about I show you?"

He then darted to the left, his Minions following closely behind him, towards the nearest column. Seeing this, the Goblin chieftain commanded the horde to advance forward.

Upon arriving at the first pillar, Nero quickly had the Minions to engage. The Minions eagerly rushed forward and clashed with the Goblins. The Minions would stab at the Goblin's sides, jump on their heads and tackle them, causing the Goblins to be overwhelmed.

What few Goblins were left after the Minion's stampede were saved by the Hobgoblins. Seeing them that close, Nero ordered his Minions to retreat to him. They obeyed and rushed back to their master, with the Hobgoblins and Goblins following closely behind.

When the first Hobgoblin trudged close enough, Nero slammed his entire body weight into the column and succeeded in causing it to tilt forward. The Hobgoblin realised too late and was reduced to paste beneath the column.

Nero smiled at his success. "One down, three more to go."

He then ordered his Minions to proceed to the next Column, who obediently complied and disengaged themselves from the Goblins.

They soon got to the second pillar and once again, Nero got them into formation. Just as he was about to send them off to engage the Goblins once more, a fireball appeared and crashed into Nero's chest. His breastplate wasn't damaged, however, he was pushed back a few feet.

Nero gritted his teeth. Now he had to deal with that Chieftain in the back. He ordered his Minions to attack once again. Once the Hobgoblins caught up, he did the same as before: pulling the Minions back, luring the green critters and then dropping the Pillars on them.

The Chieftain suddenly cried out and slammed his staff down. Upon this signal, more Goblins poured out from hidden hiding spots in the walls.

"More faky greeny, masta!" A Red exclaimed just as a rusty sword went through his neck.

The Chieftain proceeded to bark out more orders, and en mass the Goblins destroyed the remaining pillars.

Nero growled. "There goes my plan…"

"Regroup now!" The Overlord barked, cleaving five Goblins in half with his longsword.

His minions assembled.

"Hold them off" Nero ordered. "Do what you have to do, and kill them all"

The Minions gleefully cried out and charged at the incoming Goblins. Hopefully, in Nero's mind they could buy him enough time. Despite lacking numbers in this situation their ferocity made up for it.

Nero charged forward, straight towards the Goblin Chieftain. Goblins nearby, seeing that their leader was threatened, quickly formed a defensive line of jagged sticks and rusty spears. Worn weapons that failed to stop Nero's assault.

With a single heavy swing, Nero hewed goblins and weapons apart, shattering their feeble formation. The green critters around Nero were intimidated however thanks to the cries of their warchief they quickly regained their confidence and charged forward.

Swinging his sword , he sliced Goblins left and right. All that was left were cleaved and decapitated greenskins and entrails.

Turning around and raising up his sword with both hands, Nero blocked a rusty axe that nearly split his head in two.

The Hobgoblin had turned and went after him. It roared, its spit flying out into Nero's face. The brute was rewarded with a crushing knee to its groin.

It fell onto its knees, clutching its balls in agonizing pain. The creature was beheaded with a swift swing of Nero's sword.

With nothing to defend him, the Goblin Warchief attempted to flee for its life. It's actions didn't go unnoticed by Nero, who was finishing the last of the few Goblins that stood in his way.

Picking up a nearby rusted axe, Nero hurled it at one of the platform's legs. He succeeded in cleaving a leg off resulting in the scaffold to collapse, bringing the Warchief down with it.

Gnarl clapped his hands "Well done sir! You succeeded in defeating the Goblins!"

Nero looked behind to see Gnarl walking towards. He then looked behind Gnarl to see that his Minions were finishing off the last of the Goblins.

"Thanks" Nero responded "However it's not over yet"

Gnarl raised an eyebrow. Nero heaved up his sword, resting it on his shoulder.

"There a few things about Goblins that everyone forgets"

The Overlord walked over to the destroyed stadium. Buried underneath the planks was the Goblin Warchief himself. He appeared dead, in the eyes of Gnarl, however Nero knew better.

"Stop bluffing, I've killed many of your ilk to know of your bullshit"

The moment those words left Nero's mouth, the supposed "dead" chieftain suddenly sprang up, knife poised to bury itself into Nero's neck. Fortunately, the Goblin wasn't fast enough and The Overlord, grabbed the green filth by the neck. Nero's iron grip on the Goblin was more than enough for it to drop the knife.

Nero glared at the Chieftain.

"If you inferior, disgusting insects never existed in the first place" Nero whispered, slowly applying pressure to its neck. "Then those whose lives you destroyed-"

*Crack!*

The Goblin Chieftain went limp.

"Never would have had to suffer."

Nero flung the corpse aside.

"You alright, sire?" Gnarl asked Nero.

"...Im fine" Nero sighed. He grasped his trembling arm. "Just some bad memories coming up"

Nero sighed once more. "Grab whatever is in here. We're done here"

"As you wish, master"

* * *

 **END**

 **Lore**

 **#1. 1**

 **Nero Argyros:** A highly intelligent young man, he is the sole commander of the Myrmidons: the second greatest fighting force employed by the Seven Shield Alliance. Now, he is the Seventh Overlord and leads the Minions into battle against the Black Dogs.

 **Born:** 2th February X975

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter took so long! Summer Holidays and other activities of mine like Youtube, Fate/Grand Order and Friends took me away from finishing this Chapter. xD**

 **But other than that, hopefully, you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **Also just accepted my place into ITB; which is a college near where I'm living, and I'm so excited for the semester next month. :D**


End file.
